


Aurelia, The Witch Inquisitor

by ShadowArtemis4456



Series: The Templar's Witch [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Familiars, Lions, Mage-Templar War, Mages, Mages and Templars, Multi, Soulmates, Vampires, Were-Creatures, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-04-21 01:18:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 33,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14273814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowArtemis4456/pseuds/ShadowArtemis4456
Summary: Things are never as they appear, or well a very specific person isn't like others on Thedas. Meet Aurelia Tempest, a young woman no older than 23 years, looks about the same as any average young woman but there's a secret to her. She doesn't belong to Thedas, and on top of that, she isn't your average girl from Earth either. She's a Witch and her familiar is an ebony maned lion named Varian and she's here on Thedas to wreck house, well, sorta. After being transferred to Thedas through a spell that backfired, Aurelia and Varian must find a way home but only after dealing with the giant glowing green hole in the Sky, red Templars and everyone's favorite corrupted darkspawn magister of course, all while Aurelia learns to balance her feelings for a certain lion-eyed Commander who holds a secret himself. Things just got a whole lot more complicated for poor Miss. Aurelia and shit's just getting started.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> For all you who wish to gripe at me about my “Relationship” tags: 
> 
> PLEASE DO NOT tell me how to tag my stories for one obvious reason that I will state now: _YOU DO NOT KNOW WHAT I AM PLANNING!_ My relationship tags are staying where they are because I am planning ahead. Yes, right now its mostly Cullen and Aura, but Dorian and Bull’s relationship _will be coming_ And will soon play a pretty big role. So until FURTHER notice I will be moderating the comments and if i see some I dont like I will not approve of them.
> 
> That is all I have to say on that matter. Now for this next part that may dishearten those who are enjoying this story and understand already that they shouldn’t just jump to conclusions about what the author puts in their tags: 
> 
> This story is going on _hiatus_ but will return. Aurelia has apparently decided to revolt and ALL of my muses are misbehaving. Plus the holidays. So this story will be back after I get my muses in a line and will be one of the first three to recieve an update. I promise.

Sniffing was heard as a rather large and very powerful four-legged beast walked around its mistress’s “room”. Stopping for a moment the beast’s golden eyes scanned for any signs of danger to its mistress but upon seeing none, the beast gave something that sounded like a puff and slowly padded it’s way to her bed where it shook its dark mane before hopping up on the end of the bed to nudge her awake. As it nudged her slowly awake, it lay down and began to run its rough tongue along her exposed arm and she groaned slowly, “Mmn, Varian? What are you doing my brave lion?” She asked as her eyes fluttered open to see a rather large and extremely tame lion laying on her bed waiting for her to awaken fully, he nudged her hand and she began to pet along his massive head and combed her fingers through his main causing the great and majestic beast to purr. “Good morning to you too, my baby boy.” She greeted him as she lay there for a moment longer. “Time for breakfast is it?” She asked as he continued to purr, “Well silly I can’t get breakfast if I can’t get up now can I?” She chuckled as his head was immediately laid across her stomach. “Stubborn and very silly lion,” She giggled as she stroked the beast’s head. She looked to the window she had kept open last night and saw that dawn had not yet arrived but inwardly she knew what time it was and she dreaded having to get up at all. Once Varian finally decided to let her up, she was swift to dress in her usual outfit of all black leather (which consisted of a long sleeve leather shirt, leather pants, boots that rose to her knees, gloves that ended just a quarter of the way to her elbow) with a blood red sash around her waist, and giving herself a once over in the body length mirror in her room she quickly brushed her mess she called hair and looked over to Varian who was watching her with his ever dutiful gaze. “Come on Varian, time to go face the music that I’m not looking forward to hearing at all.” She frowned as the lion hopped down off the bed and followed her to the door just as someone knocked. Glancing to Varian, she frowned as she grabbed her “staff” (which was honestly an item she was not used to at all) and placing it upon her back she went to the door and opened it to see who had knocked. “Oh! Commander!” She exclaimed as Varian growled low.

“Herald!” He greeted her taken equally by surprise before his eyes flickered to Varian. “I was not expecting you to be awake so soon!” He said quickly as he backed up to allow both her and the lion who followed her some space to exit the building.

“I’m always awake this early,” She smiled briefly as Varian finished exiting the building, his eyes never once leaving the man his mistress had called Commander. “Hard to sleep in when I have a lion to attend to.” She explained as she wondered why Varian was acting this way towards the Commander. _Varian seems to be acting as if the Commander is another male lion._ She briefly wondered as she closed the door before turning back to the man who had come knocking. “Is there something you needed?” She inquired as the Commander frowned.

“I was hoping to catch you before you left sometime soon to head to the Crossroads in the Hinterlands,” He started as she frowned.

“This isn’t about the whole Mages verses Templars thing is it?” She asked as Varian turned his head to nuzzle her hand which she then absentmindedly ran along his head before twisting her fingers into his mane. “I don’t think I’m quite awake enough for that whole conversation just yet.”

The Commander took note of what she was doing and shook his head, “That is something I will leave for the war room,” He explained as she sighed heavily. “No, I came to see if you and Varian wouldn’t mind a walk around Haven and the encampment with me? I know you're not from around here and I figured I’d offer to be the first to try and clarify things for you about Thedas.”

“I would love to walk around with you, and any information I can receive will be extremely helpful in this whole...” She paused to think of the word she wanted to use and the Commander smirked.

“Adventure?”

“I was going to say endeavor, but hey that word that works too.”

The Commander chuckled while Varian purred at his Mistress’s touch, “Well I best get started then,” He smiled as they began to walk with him telling her about the world she was in. He noted that both she and Varian listened with rapt attention, while she asked about certain things but never pushed for too much information. “...And that’s what all I can inform you of Thedas.” He finished as they stopped for a moment’s respite.

“Thedas is surely nothing like where I do come from,” She said as she watched Varian lay at her feet. “But then again I didn’t expect the spell I was working on to backfire so badly that it would send us here,” She frowned as Varian began to snore lightly.

“So you are a mage?” The Commander asked as she furrowed her brows.

“Maybe here I am considered that, but where I come from I am actually a whole different type of spellcaster,” She began, “I am what is called a Witch, and that is something that can only be passed down from mother to daughter with each generation growing stronger then the last depending on if that daughter was firstborn or not and what animal that Witch’s familiar is.”

“Oh?” The Commander was now paying close attention to her and she nodded.

“I am the firstborn daughter of a firstborn daughter, from a long line of around seventy or more generations of firstborn daughters,” She didn’t have to look at the Commander to know that his jaw had just about dropped.

“Then may I ask what is a familiar?” He inquired as she turned her gaze to him.

“A familiar is a Witch’s animal companion whose presence increases the strength of the spell work of that Witch,” The woman informed him as she turned to smile at Varian. “Varian is an example of what animal a familiar may be. I saved him as a cub from a group of poachers but in order to keep him free from any further poachers, he and I willingly became bound to each other as Witch and Familiar,” She explained as the great beast lifted his head up and met her gaze with his golden one. “So long as he is around any spell I cast is stronger then what it would be without him, and as an added bonus he provides protection from things like demons or any creature or person who would wish to harm me or would seek to use my abilities for evil intentions.” The Commander looked to Varian and watched as the majestic cat purred, He was learning something new that he had never heard of before but it was as if he could see what was binding the two now. “So long as Varian and I live, his life is bound to mine and my powers are bound to the protection he provides. Should he die outside of natural cause, I will lose that protective shielding he gives; and if I should be struck down before my natural time comes, he will die along with me.” The woman frowned as Varian leaned into her legs gently. “The magic that binds him to me is ancient, older then Thedas and my world combined. It is the magic of witches and familiars of past since our kinds first came into being,” She informed the Commander who was truly amazed now. “He knows things about me that others could only dare to guess at.” She smiled as the big cat purred once more, while the Commander noted that she had this far away look on her face as she watched the sunrise. For a moment neither spoke then she shook herself from her odd stupor and looked at him. “But don’t get me wrong, he’s no more a tamed cat than any other lion. He’s still a very much a wild animal, he just chooses to remain at my side for reasons I still can’t fathom,” She smiled with eyes closing while rubbing the back of her neck.

“It’s understandable, I’ve seen the way you treat him,” The Commander nodded as she let her hand fall back to her side. “If I may? What is your name? I don’t think I ever caught it, but if you think it too soon..” He immediately began to rub the back of his neck nervously and she smiled a gentle smile.

“Not at all, It’s Aurelia Tempest.”

“That’s...a unique name,” He observed as Aurelia smiled.

“Most people just call me Aura, so if my name is too much feel free to call me Aura.” She told him as he nodded.

“Very well, Aura.” He smiled in response as Varian’s eyes fell back on the man. But then as they prepared to head back to the town a scout came running up with a grave expression on his face.

“COMMANDER! HERALD!” He called out as both turned to him.

“What’s the matter?” Aurelia asked as the man looked at her.

“A scout has returned with news from the Hinterlands but was gravely wounded and could not deliver a full report due to being poisoned. Sister Leliana sent me to find you both immediately in the hopes that maybe you can come up with some idea to save him.” the soldier reported as Aurelia looked to the Commander who had the same thought she did.

Aurelia nodded, “Thank you, take a break,” She ordered the soldier as she looked to Varian who had leapt up and together the two took off for where the injured scout was.

“Do as the Herald says, you’ve earned it,” The Commander nodded in agreement before taking off after her. When he finally caught up to Aurelia he noted that Varian was right next to her with muzzle touching her outstretched left hand as she focused her magic through her right hand which rested on the chest of the scout who looked to be in all manner of agony. He listened as she spoke in a language sure far older then she or any of them were and _felt_ the magic pour forth from her onto the scout as she sought out the source of his pain. He watched as Varian moved her hand to his mane and as her fingers twisted themselves into the dark fur, her magic seemed to increase in potency.

When she pulled away, she also released Varian’s mane and frowned, “That should keep him stable for the next five days,” She said as she turned to Varian, “Looks like I’m not sleeping for the next three nights,” She said as the lion watched her with an almost human-like worry showing in his eyes.

“What do you mean?” A woman with dark hair and a gold ruffled outfit asked as Aura looked at her.

“I’ve seen this type of poisoning before, Lady Josephine,” Aura started as she identified the woman, “I know a type of potion that will completely erase it from his system and in the process make him completely immune to any poisons but I must maintain the process of making the potion for the next three days and nights; and as it is a delicate process, that means that I cannot allow myself to sleep.”

The Commander frowned but he already knew that when Aurelia made up her mind she was as stubborn, if not even more so, then a mule (a fact he had learned only a few weeks ago) and so made it a point to check up on her as soon as the potion was in the process of “stewing”. The second day after she started the process he knocked on the door to her room and she called out for him to enter. “Aura? Are you alright?” He asked noting that she looked a bit more than tired.

“Just a bit tired,” She all but lied to him as he saw her “nursing” the closed bottle that the potion was now stewing in. “It’s been several years since I last had to do something like this,” She shut her eyes for a moment as he watched her worriedly. “I may only be twenty-three years old, but using my magic while not being allowed to sleep wears on me as I have to keep focused on how much magic I pour into this.”

“Have you eaten?” He asked studying her as she shook her head.

She opened her eyes and stared down at the bottle, “I can’t eat, sleep or even think of drinking anything while I focus on this.” Her words greatly worried him now as he watched her, “I can sense your concern Commander,” She tried to smile but the lack of sleep was making it slightly difficult. “I’ll be fine, I’ve gone longer without sleep before. I know my limits,” She tried to convince him but he shook his head, “I promise, I’m fine.”

“I don’t exactly believe you but I will be checking on you again here again tomorrow,” he promised as she shook her head.

“Cullen, by tomorrow this will be done and will be able to be given to the scout so he can be cured of the poison in his system,” She sighed as the Commander watched her carefully.

“Still, I will be checking on you,” Cullen said before walking out the door. He would be keeping that promise as the moment he went to find her in the healer's tent, she collapsed from both exhaustion and from the strain of her magical energy and would arrive in time to catch her to keep her from hitting the ground. “Maker’s breath!” He said as he lunged for her just as she began to collapse. Turning to a nearby soldier he barked out a command for that soldier to seek out the person he called Solas and ordered another to follow him to her building to open the door for him. He scooped her up carefully in his arms and while minding each step, he began to carry her to her room. _She weighs almost nothing in my arms,_ He noted as he walked, then he noted that she had lost a bit of weight and mentally kicked himself for allowing her to do such a thing. _If she even suggests doing something like this again, I will argue against it with every ounce of my being,_ He entered her room, dismissed the soldier who had opened the door for him and carefully laid her upon her bed as Varian came in before the soldier could close the door. The majestic beast hopped up on the bed and lay on her right side with nose touching her hand. “Varian,” Cullen started as the beast turned his golden gaze towards him, “I know you already know, but I swear to you I would never harm her. I seem to be incapable of even thinking of it,” Cullen stated to the lion who lifted up his head to watch him. Varian knew what he meant but then again right now the only thing he cared about was his mistress and her health.


	2. One

Aurelia woke slowly the next day to the feeling of Varian’s rough tongue along her arm, and opening her eyes she lifted her hand of the arm he was grooming and ran it through his mane. She could sense the presence of someone else in the room with them but with as quiet as she was being, the person wouldn’t have known that she was awake had he not woken an hour before. “Aura?” Cullen’s voice echoed to her as he stood up to approach the bed while noting that Varian was running his rough tongue along her bare arm.

“We do this every morning,” She smiled with a slightly hoarse voice, “He wakes me up, and proceeds to groom the arm of whichever side he just happens to be laying on, while I run my hand through his thick mane,” She watched the lion who continued to groom her as if he was nothing more than a simple house cat. Her fingers combed through his thick mane and she felt a few knots in it, “Looks like it’s time to brush out your mane again Varian,” She smiled as the lion puffed at the thought. “Oh don’t give me that, you enjoy it when I comb your mane,” She couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped her as she went to sit up.

“Aura,” Cullen finished his approach and leaned over to rest a hand on her shoulder and a hand on her back, “Let me help you.”

As he helped her to sit up Varian watched her as she pointed to her pack that she had originally flung into a corner of the room and Varian leapt down to retrieve it. “Or that works...I would have asked you, Commander, but I guess Varian decided to get it.” She frowned as the lion returned with the pack in his mouth. Taking it from him she reached into the bag and pulled out a specially made comb and patted the area before her legs as she slowly crossed them. Varian crawled closer to her and lay on his side and lifted his left front paw for her to start on his chest. As she combed his mane, starting on his chest, she began to hum a low tune to herself as Cullen watched her with fascination; she wasn’t ignoring him, that much he knew, but when she started to sign softly, any thoughts he had vanished as he paid close attention to the words of the song. “ _One sails the seas of life and believes, the storms will lead you home...”_ She smiled as she began with Cullen listening, “ _These open roads will call you with the promise...You’ll walk the earth alone...”_ Then she hummed for a few more moments, began to sing in a language that was not familiar to him, then returned to humming before singing the next part in the familiar language. “ _I live in a dream, With open eyes, I breathe again… I see all your fears… Together we can feel, we can heal, and take the road less traveled on… To here, in the new..._ _like diamonds, we will shine...we will rise, two hearts, where souls are free again...We live...”_ She continued on for a time until she came to the ending of the song as Varian stood and turned for her to brush out his right side. “… _.There will always be a new day...”_ She finished combing out Varian’s mane as the beast purred and Cullen could only watch her with amazement and wonder. “Speechless Commander?” She looked at him as he shook himself.

“I...that was…” Cullen was truly at a loss for words as she smiled gently towards him. “I don’t think amazing would be the right word for it.” He stated as he returned the smile she gave.

“Well don’t expect it to happen too often, I actually momentarily forgot that you were here.” She admitted as he chuckled.

“Don’t feel alone,” He smirked as he rested his hands on the pommel of his sword. Something she had originally figured to be a “Templar” thing when it came to him.

“People forget about you being around often? Outside of the recruits who seem to enjoy riling you up?” She teased as he shook his head with a slight chuckle.

“It’s happened more than once, but I don’t exactly do anything to prevent it either since I grew up with three siblings.” He smiled at that thought, then took note that she seemed slightly curious. “Do you have any siblings?” He asked now curious himself if she did or not.

“Probably more than my fair share,” She informed him. “I’m the youngest of seven on my father’s side, the first six were from his first wife, while I’m the eldest of five on my mother’s side with the other four all being from another father, since mine grew ill and passed away,” She noted how speechless he was and smiled, “But I don’t know either set of siblings as I was taken from my mother before the first of my younger brothers was born.”

“Taken?” He frowned as she nodded, uncrossing her legs and pulling her knees close to her chest as she rested her chin on her knees.

“My mother had me when she was seventeen, and where I come from that’s not an age a young woman is supposed to even think of having children at, but it didn’t help that my father had just turned forty either. So the day I was born, I was taken from her and handed over to my world’s version of the Chantry,” She frowned while closing her eyes as Varian yawned and rolled onto his side.

“That’s a rather...cruel…fate for a child.”

“Perhaps, I can’t say for certain. I just know that as I was growing up I fought against everything they tried to tell me and when I learned at the age of thirteen that I had the ability to wield magic, they labeled me as a demon-spawn and tried to...” She scrunched her face trying to remember what all the group had done to her, “They tried to do something to me but I can’t remember what it was,” She shook her head, “All I do remember is that I felt immense amounts of pain for weeks on end, and I also remember being whipped several times, but I rescued by a Witch who just happened to save me from a rather nasty beating and it was also that same day she stole me away from the group while telling them that they should be ashamed for harming an “awakening” Witch.”

“It sounds like you had a better life after that,” He watched her as she nodded.

“I did though it took a few months for her to get me to fully trust her. But in the long run, she was able to teach me everything I know, and it was while I was under her tutorship that I met Varian. Two years after Varian and were bonded, I was taken by her older brother to what he called a sacred place, I made my wand from the branches of a sacred tree.”

“That sounds like it was rather exciting,” Cullen could only imagine what her life had been like learning to be what she was and she smiled with eyes closing.

“It was. But I wanted to return to the woman as soon as possible and after my wand was completed I thanked the man for allowing me to enter his home, focused my magic on her aura, and with my magic I was able to...well... now that I really think about it, it was quite accidentally that I was able to cast the rather powerful spell which was beyond what I should have been able to do at the time, as it transformed Varian into a rather unique version of his usual lazy self,” She opened her eyes and poked the great beast with her foot, but he only grunted and continued to sleep.

“What did he look like?” Cullen asked as she thought back to that day.

“He looked like how he does now, just taller...” She closed her eyes to picture what Varian had looked like and felt the lion, “I want to say his shoulder reached the top of your head, and his mane along with the tip of his tail was made of fire and it that same fire that danced around his paws,” She could see it in her mind’s eye perfectly now; she had almost forgotten what he had looked like when the spell had been cast but she could see it once more. “The flames didn’t hurt me of course, but once I was on his back and he was running, the speed at which he was going...” She felt a slight shiver run through her body at the memory, “It felt almost as if we were flying without actually being in the air...” She smiled warmly at the sudden buzz she felt from the memory.

“It must have been a sight to see as well,” Cullen could not, to save his life, fathom what it would be like to have been witness to such a sight.

“According to the woman it was; No one outside of the Ancient Bloodlines has ever been able to cast such a spell like that before, and when I told it that I had cast it with such ease she set about immediately looking into my bloodline, and well that’s how I found out about my mother, father, and siblings.” She opened her eyes and looked to Cullen who frowned.

“I’m sorry to have brought that up...” Cullen rubbed the back of his neck as he adverted his gaze now feeling rather awkward and thoroughly embarrassed with himself for bringing up something that seemed to pain her so much.

“It’s alright… I would have to talk about with someone eventually. I’m just glad it was you...” Aurelia felt her cheeks begin to burn slightly as she admitted that out-loud and quickly dropped her head to hide behind her hair as if it was a bride’s veil. _Did I just really say that out loud?_ She questioned herself as she looked at him from the corner of her eye to see him looking at with his own fierce blush starting on his cheeks. _Gods and Goddesses save my poor soul...I thought he was handsome before but with that blush…_ She stopped that thought in its tracks as she felt her own blush deepen.

“If I may ask,” Cullen started as he recovered and she looked at him, “What is a wand?”

Aurelia smiled then as she reached for the pack and brought out something, “This is a wand,” She held out what he would have mistaken for a stick until he saw the carvings and the signs of it having been cut by a carving knife. “Like a staff, a wand is used for magical focus. However, unlike a staff, a wand must be carved by the one who will be using it. The person who is overseeing the witch or magic user making the wand must be a Master spellcaster as it is their duty to complete the wand.” Aurelia watched as he glanced at her with amazement. “One day I will carry a staff made by my own hands but that may take longer as the wood I will carve the staff out of has to be made of a very select tree branch or branches or the wood must have been selected by a person with the intentions of me using the wood for the staff,” She informed him as she replaced her wand into the pack.

Before Cullen could speak again, a knock on the door and both recovered enough to see a raven-haired woman come walking in. “Commander is the Herald-?!” The woman turned her gaze to see both Aurelia and Cullen looking to her, “Oh! Good, Herald, you are awake! How long have you been up?”

“Not long, Lady Cassandra,” Aurelia explained as she looked towards Cullen. “The Commander was just making sure to keep me from wearing myself out too quickly since I collapsed.”

“Yes, I had heard,” Cassandra frowned at what she had heard about Aurelia’s sudden collapse from expending too much magic after making a potion to help heal a scout. “That’s why I am here, to check up on you and to inform you that the scout wishes to speak with you to personally thank you for saving his life.”

Aurelia rubbed her neck then as Varian awoke with several slow blinks and then yawned. “I really don’t think that would be necessary...” Aurelia tried but it seemed that Cassandra wouldn’t have it.

“At least allow him to thank you,” Cassandra told her as Aurelia sighed and dropped her head with Varian watching.

“Personally, I don’t need it, but fine,” Aurelia turned to step out of bed and slowly managed to stand with Cullen coming close enough to help steady her as she stood.

She nodded her thanks to him and he stepped away, “I will take my leave. Will I be seeing you later for our weekly discussions, Herald?” He inquired as she nodded.

“The more I know, the better off I will be.” She agreed as he saluted and left her alone with Cassandra, who turned to Aurelia and saw the look the younger woman had on her face as she watched the Commander leave.

Once the door was closed Cassandra spoke quickly, with a rather mischievous smirk on her face, “I believe you are standing on the threshold of love, Herald,” She smiled as Aurelia recovered herself.

“Absurd!” Aurelia quick stated as Cassandra raised a brow while Aurelia turned around and began to dress. Neither realized that Cullen had stopped just outside of the door, due to a scout bringing him a board with things to look over and was secretly listening in to their conversation. “The Commander is a good man, one with secrets that I will not pry into as that is not my place nor my right, but he is a good man nevertheless.”

“But you are falling for him,” Cassandra crossed her arms as Cullen continued to listen.

“Goddesses save me...” Aurelia growled, “Cassandra, _even_ if I had _**ANY**_ hopes of that man falling for me, which I highly doubt is the case, there is still a very large almost chasm sized canyon between him and I that prevents the flicker of the hope of a relationship forming between us,” She explained as Varian growled in agreement, “He’s from this world and I am from a world that technically should not even exist to any of you while this one shouldn’t exist in my wildest dreams. Two very different people from two _extremely_ different worlds only happens in children’s tales and make-believe stories. Besides, I’m a Witch… I’ve been a loner all my life and I doubt I would be the type of woman he would want in his life...” Aurelia’s voice became filled with sorrow as Cullen handed the board back and began walking away.

 _I would be willing to have a relationship with you, Aura…_ Cullen thought as he walked while a small part of him wondered where exactly that thought had crawled from but soon he was too far away to hear any more of their conversation.

“But you never know until you at least try.”

Aurelia turned to Cassandra with a slight frown, “You’re a closet fan of Varric’s romance novels aren’t you?”

At that, Cassandra turned a red so bright that it caused Aurelia’s brows to skyrocket as surprise took over while the Seeker begged something of her, “Don’t tell Varric!”

It took Aurelia a moment to recover but when she did she smiled, “Your secret is safe with me. I never tell anyone the secrets entrusted to me by those I see as friends or family.” Aurelia swore to Cassandra as the Seeker watched her with a relieved look, “Now, I believe I have a Scout to see to? So, lead the way, Seeker,” Aurelia smiled with a slight tease as Cassandra returned a smile of her own with a nod. Together the two women and Varian left the building and walked towards the healer's tent where the scout thanked Aurelia over and over. “Do not thank me,” She smiled at him, “Even were I not the Herald, I would have made the potion anyway. No one should suffer or die because of poison,” She watched as he returned the smile, “Now make sure to get plenty of rest and recover your strength,” She gave him the command and he nodded.

Cassandra smiled watching Aurelia, _She cares for everyone here as if they were her own. She is truly a good person and well worthy of the respect everyone is giving her,_  Cassandra watched as Aurelia held the man’s hands, then released them to walk away as the healer took over. “You are truly a kind person and well deserving of the respect shown to you,” Cassandra spoke as Aurelia looked at her.

“I try,” She was confused by the sudden praise from Cassandra, “I find that being kind should come with no price and I never accept payment for my good deeds. Well, I do but the payment I accept is being allowed to tell others to pass on the act of kindness to other people. I will never take gold for doing a good deed and I try my hardest to stay away from evil deeds.” Aurelia told the Seeker who nodded. Before long they began to walk towards the Chantry and Varian followed the two with his mane waving in the gentle breeze that had picked up as he walked alongside Aurelia. Soon enough, Aurelia stood in the war room looking over the maps that had been placed on the table before her, She, Varian, Cassandra and two others had just returned from Val Royeaux about three days ago. On the opposite side of the table Cullen and a red-headed woman who had been introduced to Aurelia as Sister Leliana, the Spymaster, were once more at each other's throats with their whole Templar versus Mages “discussion” and trying to get Aurelia to go to their choice. Varian was somehow laying under the table asleep, but opened his eyes to watch as the door behind Aurelia was flung open causing her to stand straight and turn to see someone walking in. Crawling from his hiding spot, Varian stood to his full height and gave the person pause as he stood then sat next to his mistress with her hand falling to his thick mane. The man introduced himself as Cremisius Aclassi and Aurelia smiled as she introduced herself and the lion who sat next to her. “I am Aurelia Tempest, but you may call me Aura and this is Varian.”

“And you may call me Krem,” Krem nodded in respect to her wishes. He told her his reason for being there and she nodded while listening, “Chief sent me to invite you to come see the Chargers in action on the Storm Coast. We do good work and have several references if you should need any further proof,” He told her as Varian sneezed. "Bless you," He told the lion who slightly nodded to show his thanks.

“Of course, I would love to meet the leader of the Chargers and see you all in action,” She actually did find the group name alone to be fascinating and figured that it wouldn’t hurt to accept the offer, _The more to help aid me in this “adventure” the better,_ She thought as Krem left. She felt Cullen’s eyes on her for a moment but choose to ignore him as the only other woman in the room spoke.

“Herald, if I may?” She started as Aurelia turned to her.

“Yes, Josephine?” Aurelia asked as the woman, Josephine, handed her something that looked like a very fancy letter which hurt Aurelia's eyes to read.

“You have been invited to the salon held by Madame Vivienne de Fer, who is the First Enchanter of Montsimmard, at the chateau of Duke Bastien de Ghislain,” Josephine started as Aurelia felt a sudden headache coming.

 _Oh goody...a party to go to…just what I need, another fucking headache._ “Why do I get the feeling that you are leaving something out, Josephine?” Aurelia asked as she shot a look at the woman who shifted her weight very uncomfortable now.

“She has...requested that you leave Varian here, lest you frighten any other guests that will be in attendance.”

It took every ounce of Aurelia’s willpower to not crush the paper in her hand, but Varian growled low with his eyes narrowing dangerously while both Cullen and Leliana argued against that. “That will have to be one request I must deny. Varian is my familiar and therefore must always be at my side in case I should need him,” Aurelia managed to barely keep her tone neutral and Josephine frowned.

“Should I inform her that you will not be going then?” Josephine questioned as she prepared to write down the decline for the invite.

“No, I will go, but I would have you inform her that I will be bringing someone with me to stand with Varian outside of the building. I do not plan on being there long as I have much to do,” Josephine seemed a touch surprised but nodded as she wrote the response to Madame de Fer’s invitation. After they parted ways for the day, Aurelia and Varian went to prepare for the trip out to the Storm Coast where she would get to see the Chargers in action, which was possibly the ONLY thing she was looking forward too. Looking to Varian, Aurelia smiled before speaking to the big cat. “I have a very good feeling about this group,” She began as the lion watched her carefully, “The Bull’s Chargers…” She couldn’t help the smile crossing her face as she walked over to the big cat and ran her fingers through his mane as she knelt down to kiss his large nose, to which he returned as his tongue ran along her cheek in his own form of a kiss. “Tha mi gad ghràdhn, Rìgh mo chridhe*,” She told the beast who looked to her with curiosity, “It means: I love you, King of my Heart,” She told the great beast as she rested her head upon his with her hands touching his cheeks as he began to purr. “And nothing will ever change that,” Aurelia pulled away to meet his golden gaze, “Now we have the Chargers to go see in action, then I have a party to crash,” She smirked at the thought as he slid off the bed with a stretch and a yawn. “I could make such a cheesy joke at what you just did but I won’t,” She shook her head as the lion followed her to the door with her grabbing the staff she was using temporarily.

****

Aurelia walked up to the one she assumed to be the leader of the Chargers and the man, with horns upon his head that slightly reminded her of dragon horns, turned to look at her and watched as she came walking up. Her sash moving in the breeze along with her hair. “So your with the Inquisition, huh? Glad you could make it. Come on, have a seat. Drinks are coming.” Then he took note of Varian. “Well, I’ll be. Krem was right, you do have a lion.”

Aurelia smiled, “Yeah I do. He and I have a special relationship between us,” Aurelia informed him as she followed him for him to sit.

“I can see, I won’t press for details.” he said as he sat down with the lion mimicking the move, only just next to his mistress. “I assume you remember Cremisius Aclassi, my Lieutenant.” He pointed to Krem who greeted her with a nod.

“Good to see you again, Aura.” Krem greeted her as she returned the nod, then he returned his attention to his leader. “Throatcutters are done, Chief.”

“Already? Have them check again. Don’t want any of those Tevinter bastards getting away. No offense Krem.” He laughed as Krem smiled.

“None taken. Least a bastard knows who his mother was. Puts him one up on you Qunari, right?” Krem joked as he walked away. Leaving Aurelia and his leader alone.

“Before we get any further, name's The Iron Bull. Mind telling me yours and your lion’s names?” The Iron Bull asked as Aurelia nodded.

“My name is Aurelia Tempest, but everyone just calls me Aura, and this is Varian.” She informed him as he nodded. She was most likely to end up calling him Bull and he didn’t mind that thought one little bit.

Bull nodded, “So… You’ve seen us fight. We’re expensive, but we’re worth it… and I’m sure the Inquisition can afford us.” He started as she nodded. They spoke a bit more and the good feeling returned to Aurelia’s instincts as she accepted his offer. He even went to offer himself as a companion and that sent a thrill of joy into her heart. “And there’s one other thing. Might be useful, might piss you off. Ever hear of the Ben-Hassrath?” He inquired as she shook her head.

“Can’t say I have considering I’m not even from this world,” She informed him and he nodded as he took note that she wasn’t exactly willing to say more than that.

He told her a bit about them and watched her reaction to what he said next, “Anyway, the Ben-Hassrath are worried about the Breach. Magic out of control like that could cause trouble everywhere. I’ve been ordered to join the Inquisition, get close to those in charge and send reports on what’s happening. But I also get reports from Ben-Hassrath agents all over Orlais. You sign me on, I’ll share them with your people.” He watched her curiosity spark at wonder at why he was sharing this information with her but she thought better of asking.

“I won’t pry into your business, as that’s not my place,” She told him quickly, “But I can say I will be glad for the aid of both you and your Chargers, so your in.”

“Excellent,” Bull smiled before turning to Krem who just happened to have been approaching, “Krem, tell the men to finish drinking on the road. The Chargers just got hired.” He told the man who pouted now.

“What about the casks, Chief? We just opened them. With Axes.” Krem seemed to be pouting now and Aurelia felt almost sorry for the casks.

“Find some way to seal them. You’re Tevinter, right? Try blood magic.” Bull started walking to gather his things but looked to Aurelia. “We’ll meet you back at Haven,” He told her as she nodded with Varian following her back to her little group. As he watched her walk away with the three she had come with, he noted how close Varian stood next to her and frowned. He could see that there was some sort of family-like bond between the two but he figured she would tell him everything in due time. When he next saw her it would be in Haven and she would be heavily arguing with someone, once she dismissed herself from the person he called out to her and she looked for him only to spot him standing near his tent, he watched the look of relief flood her face and she made her way over to him.

“The Iron Bull!” She smiled warmly as he returned it, “I’m glad to see that all of you made it here safely.”

“Glad to be here,” Bull smiled as he motioned his head towards the person who was stomping away in a huff. “What’s going on?” He questioned as she sighed.

“Apparently I can’t seem to get a moment’s break from the mages, or the Commander.” She told him as Varian sat down.

“Aren’t you a mage too, boss?” He asked as she frowned.

“Actually I’m far from being a mage, though I am still a spellcaster, just a different type of spellcaster,” She raised a hand to rub her forehead and he narrowed his eyes upon seeing the typical signs of a headache starting.

“Come sit and tell me,” She looked at him curiously and he gave her a reassuring smile, “Don’t worry I’ll keep it secret. I’ll just tell the Ben-Hassrath that you're a human mage outside of their Chantry.”

“Oh I bet that will make their day,” She mumbled as he laughed deeply, but as they sat she told him everything she was willing to at that moment. Varian puffed before laying on her feet. “Excuse me, I need my feet, mister,” She told the beast who purred in response.

“So he’s your familiar?” Bull asked as she nodded.

“Yes, though most normal Witches have house cats, birds or dogs as familiars. I just seem to be a special snowflake with having a lion for my familiar.” Aurelia shook her head at the great beast who continued to purr. “But then again, I’ve always been different compared to most Witches.” She let a touch of sadness echo in her voice then recovered quickly. “Which in all honesty I don’t mind; it doesn’t bother you, does it?” She asked Bull with a hint of fear and worry before he shook his head.

“Nah, you seem like a rather decent person, so I don’t mind one bit.” He smiled at her as she returned it. They spoke for a few more moments until she was fetched by a scout, and as he watched her leave with Varian close at her side, something in Bull immediately wanted to keep her safe from the dangers of men’s hearts like a brother would his little sister.

****

Aurelia frowned as she studied the words and the picture, “So...” She seemed to be at a loss for words and the advisors silently agreed as they watched her struggle through the writing. “This… I don’t even understand what’s written here, but I guess it’s an invitation to meet this Sera and help stop someone from slandering us...” She sighed heavily and shook her head before setting the paper down to rub at her forehead. She had a sudden splitting headache starting at the back of her eyes and she could feel both Cullen’s eyes and Varian’s eyes watching her closely. She shook her head, issued some commands to the Advisors who acknowledged them, then she swiftly left the room with Varian following close behind as she went straight to her room, where she sat on the floor as the sudden panic attack, that she had felt coming, swept over her. Varian was instantly right beside her and she buried her fingers and face into his mane as she struggled for control over her breathing and body. “Varian, what in the hell did I get us into?” She asked shakily as the attack began to subside. “Why did that spell have to backfire so badly?” She kept her face buried into his mane as he sat before her just letting her calm herself down with his presence; she did not remove herself from his mane until she was fully calmed down and was just sitting there on the floor combing her fingers through his mane when a knock sounded at her door. She instantly knew who it was as the other important women rarely knocked, and called out to him. “You can come in, Cullen.” She called out as he opened the door and entered the room.

“Are you alright, Aura?” Cullen’s voice reached her as she continued to absentmindedly comb her fingers through Varian’s mane.

She debated on lying to him but shook her head, “I just had a minor panic attack is all,” She admitted as she listened to him pause in his steps.

“A panic attack?” He asked with worry spiking through him as she nodded.

“I’ve been known to have really bad panic attacks, sometimes just out of the blue,” She told him still not looking to him, “I can’t say why it happens so suddenly,” She finally looked to Cullen to watch him approach her, her fingers resting on Varian’s mane. Cullen stopped in his approach as Varian growled low and watched Aurelia as she released Varian’s mane and brought her knees close to her chest as she rested her forehead on them. Varian turned right to her and began to nudge her arm and it struck Cullen immediately. She was entering another attack and he went to her side despite the growling that Varian was throwing his way. Cullen knelt down next to her and when he went to touch Aurelia, she pulled away with Varian growling at Cullen again. Cullen shot a dark look towards the lion, then proceeded on reaching out and took Aurelia by the shoulders in a gentle manner.

“Aurelia, it’s okay just breath,” he urged as Varian continued to growl low. He felt her shivering as she attempted to once more gain control of herself.

When she could breathe normally again, she lifted her head up and looked into his eyes. “I’m sorry you have to see me in such a pitiful state...” She apologized looking away from him as his brows furrowed.

“Don’t apologize for something that is out of your control. You can’t help it when it happens.” Cullen reached under her chin and lifted her head up, forcing her to look into his eyes. Eyes that she could swear up and down rivaled Varian’s in that strange lion like amberish-gold color.

“But I should be able to,” She pulled her head away from his hand and closed her eyes to hide the sudden swell of salted water that many rightfully called tears. “I should be able to prevent myself from having these attacks of fear. I should… _I **should** be stronger than this_...” She managed through the sudden catch in her breath. She heard Varian lay down beside her, and heard Cullen stand up, but instead of leaving he walked around behind her and sat down. She felt his arms wrap around her as he pulled her close, and suddenly she couldn’t control her tears anymore and, as she buried her face into his own “mane”, she let herself cry all while Cullen held her in his arms as she sobbed while Varian watched this moment slowly pass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song Aurelia is singing is called The Promise By Globus and is one of my favorites to listen to when writing this particular story.


	3. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter and every chapter after I will put the translation of the language (Scots Gaelic) Aurelia uses in parentheses in the area of where she speaks.

Aurelia felt safe as she let Cullen hold her, her tears had stopped some time ago but they both seemed content to just sit there. She wasn’t entirely sure what had come over her, or even _why_ she had let herself have that momentary breakdown in front of him, but she did know that she felt better with him just being there for her. She wondered why she was starting to feel more at ease with being in his presence, wondered why she was allowing herself to drop her guard when he was around, and the answer came to her in a solitary and quiet whisper. _She was falling in love_ _with the man_ and while some part of her rolled in the idea of possibly finding the one person in the world who she wanted to call more then a friend, another part of her reminded her that most likely wouldn’t work out between them. _Can I even dare to hope that maybe, just maybe, I could at least try to entertain some kind of relationship with him?_ She asked herself as he rubbed her left arm.

“Feeling better?” Cullen asked quietly as she nodded.

“Starting too,” She answered softly as he looked into her (what many called strange) icy blue eyes.

“What are you thinking about?” He asked, taking the cue from Varian as the lion scooted closer to Aurelia. She was about to enter into another panic attack and Cullen wanted to keep her calm enough to let it pass with ease.

“Nothing,” She tried but he saw right through that lie.

“Please tell me?” He asked as she looked down and away.

“I… It’s really is nothing too important...just a wandering thought that is trying to be something it’s not...” She felt a blush creep up on her face as she tried to avoid the thought.

“Please?” He asked again noting the sudden blush on her face. When she told him what it was he had to stop and think about it for a moment.

“Cullen?” She asked as he turned his gaze back to her.

“Would you be willing to try? A relationship between us that is,” He questioned as she looked down.

“To be honest, as much as I would love to...”

“What is it?” He watched her as she frowned.

“It’s just… We come from two very different worlds, Cullen…” She started as he saw her point. “I’ve had my heart broken three other times, and I’m not sure if I could handle any more rejection… Hell, I’m not sure how I would be able to handle a whole new relationship.”

“I am willing to help you, Aurelia,” Cullen stated as she turned back to meet his amber gaze. She had surprise written on her face at his use of her full first name, and he smiled gently. As he brushed some of her hair out of her face. _“If you are willing to at least try, I will always be here for you,”_ He whispered as she thought over his offer.

“You promise?” She asked as he nodded.

“Not just promise, but I swear it.” He told her as she met his amber eyes.

“Are you willing to wait for a bit?”She asked him as he wondered what was giving her pause.

“I can wait,” He nodded. “Take the time you need, I will always be right here, waiting for you.” He promised her as she leaned into his chest and rested her head just below his chin.

A sudden knock sounded at her door and Cullen pulled away with a sigh as her head dropped while fighting back a laugh, “Seems our work is never done.”

Cullen chuckled then, “No rest for the wicked,” He smiled as she now really had to fight off a laugh as he helped her to stand as Varian watched them closely. Cullen watched as she called out for the person to enter and soon a scout entered with some paperwork for her to look at and she scanned the pages quickly.

“Apparently Madame de Fer accepted my terms for me to attend her _**salon**_ ,” Aurelia looked about half disgusted to even say that word and Cullen raised a brow.

“Did she?” He questioned as she nodded before a mischievous smirk played upon her lips. “What are you planning?” He felt his eyes almost narrow as she looked to Varian, who cocked his head to the side like a curious puppy.

“I wonder how The Iron Bull would feel about helping me crash a party?” She asked more to herself than to Cullen or the lion. Cullen now almost felt sorry for the poor mage who was about to meet Aurelia and shook his head as they left her room for her and Varian to hunt down Bull.

“I should feel sorry for Madame de Fer, but something tells me it wouldn’t be worth it,” And Cullen’s gut feeling would be correct as when Aurelia would return with Bull and Varian a week later, she would be well beyond the words of enraged. “Aura?” Cullen questioned her with surprise in his voice as she stormed past him, with Varian jogging to keep up, truly not seeing him as Bull approached.

“The mage agreed to come but when she found out that boss is a Witch, she called her a “pitiful excuse for a hedge mage” straight to her face.”

“How do you?”

“Boss told me.” Was all Bull needed to say for Cullen to understand.

“She called Aurelia a Hedge Mage?”

“I guess it’s an insult to Witches to call them anything other than a Witch. Boss is raving mad because of what the woman said.”

Cullen could not imagine the level of rage that Aurelia was feeling at being labeled a “hedge mage” and at that moment could only hope that for Josephine’s sake that when Aurelia found her that what level of rage Aurelia had would not be as high as it was. Sadly for Josephine, that would not be the case as Aurelia all but burst into her office, “Herald!” She yelped as Aurelia entered with Leliana looking towards Aurelia in time to _see_ the rage rolling off of her in waves.

“The so-called Madame de Fer is coming here to Haven,” Aurelia reported coming to a stop before Josephine’s desk.

Leliana spoke up then, “Has she insulted you?” Leliana was the spymaster for a good reason, and she could tell that Vivienne had said something to rile up the young Witch.

“She calls me a “hedge mage” once more and she will officially be one strike away from being placed on my asshole list,” Aurelia growled as Varian sat down to scratch an itch behind his ear.

“Oh dear,” Leliana said as Aurelia turned and left with Varian following, Leliana looked to Josephine who frowned.

“I will be sure to have a place prepared for her as far away from the Herald as possible.” Josephine sighed as she scratched down a quick note to keep an eye on those two.

Cullen walked into the office then with a frown on his face, but before he could ask, Leliana beat him to it. “We know.”

“Oh...good.” He said taken by slight surprise.

Josephine sighed, “We may have to correct Vivienne on what the Herald is so that she is more aware that the Herald is not a simple “hedge mage”. Though if she will be willing to listen will be the main question.”

Cullen nodded his agreement, “Let’s hope that she is, We don’t need Aure-er, the Herald- in any more stress then what she is dealing with now,” He frowned as he watched both women raise a brow in his direction.

“What is this?” Leliana asked with a small smile forming on her lips.

“It appears the Commander has a crush on our dear Herald,” Josephine giggled as Leliana spoke again.

“It would seem so,” Leliana giggled as Cullen huffed.

“ _Maker’s Breath!_ ” He grumbled as he turned to leave.

“Don’t worry, Commander, we won’t tell her!” Leliana called out after him as he continued walking.

He continued to frown as he walked outside of the building, _I don’t need either of you two telling Aura that I have a simple crush that doesn’t need t go any further…_ He couldn’t help the tiny smile that crossed his face at the thought of her name though. Soon he went looking for her but when he couldn’t find her (and he made sure to stop by her room only to discover that she was not there either), he went to the next two he figured had seen where she could have gone to. Stopping first in the tavern, he saw the first person, or rather dwarf, he had been hoping to see her with but felt his heart drop when he didn’t spot her.

Unfortunately for Cullen, he wouldn’t leave the tavern fast enough to _not_ be spotted by the dwarf who waved him over. “Curly! You looking for Witchy?”

“Witchy?” Cullen raised a brow at the dwarf’s nickname for Aurelia and the man shrugged.

“She hasn’t stopped me from using it so far, not that she could even if she wanted to.”

“Right… and yes I am looking for her. You didn’t happen to have seen her, have you Varric?” Cullen asked as the dwarf shook his head.

“Not yet this day, though I did hear that she is rather pissed off. What happened?”

“Apparently Vivienne de Fer insulted her by calling her a “hedge mage”,” Cullen informed the dwarf who frowned deeply.

“Oh, that wasn’t a smart move on the Iron Lady’s part.”

“What do you mean?”

“Last person to call Witchy a “hedge mage” was one of those rogue Templars in the Hinterlands, and well, that didn’t end well for him and he’s sleeping six feet under now. Probably the only time I’ve seen Witchy lose her temper.”

“What did she do?” Cullen inquired now afraid for her. Killing a Templar was bad enough on its own, but if she had killed him with magic, things would be made much worse for her and would likely cancel out any plans for her to go to the Order for aid to close the Breach in a more permanent solution.

“Killed him with frost,” Varric responded as he noted Cullen’s fear.

“Maker’s breath!” Cullen felt his heart suddenly stop.

“I can tell what your thinking Curly,” Varric watched him, “It would be best if you found her and Varian as soon as possible,” Varric stated as Cullen left with a nod.

It took every ounce of his willpower for him to _not_ race out of the building and try to find her in a panicked state. As he walked he spotted the next person to hopefully find her with but as he approached the apostate mage looked up at him. “I saw her a moment ago, Cullen,” He said as Cullen finished his approach.

“Where is she, or where was she headed?” Cullen asked trying to keep the panic from his voice as he watched the short and pointed eared person, _He’s an elf._ Cullen reminded himself.

“She and Varian went to the lake,” At that Cullen felt some relief flood through him.

“Thank you, Solas,” He told the elf who nodded and watched him walk away. Upon reaching the lake he saw her sitting at its edge with a hand resting on the surface of the water, and as he approached, he noted that her eyes were closed and she seemed to be saying some sort of chant.

“I know you’re there Cullen,” She called out to him as she kept her hand on the water’s surface with her eyes remaining closed. When she opened them she pulled her hand away from the water and slowly stood up while wiping the water from her palm off onto her pants, before placing on her glove.

“How did you?” He questioned before she nodded towards Varian.

“How do you think?” She answered as she began to approach him. “I cannot for the life of me understand _**why**_ he has such an issue with you,” She stopped just a few steps away from him and looked up into his eyes. _I thought I was short compared to Leliana. I feel shorter when near Cullen._ She studied his eyes and saw a flash of fear. “Cullen?” She questioned as he sighed in a very defeated manner.

“I need to show you something, but it has to be done later. Tonight.” He said as she frowned.

“Cullen, what are you…?”

“There’s a little grove not far from her, in that direction,” He pointed and her gaze followed his finger to the direction she would need to go in. “Meet me there, around midnight, and you can’t bring Varian.”

“I-!”

“Please, trust me.” He begged her with the plea in his eyes.

“I trust you, Cullen.” She nodded as she wondered why he was acting so strange all of a sudden.

“That’s all I ask,” He told her as she watched him carefully. “I will see you later then?” He inquired as she nodded.

“Of course.” She replied as Cullen felt the urge to kiss her but decided against it as they were not in a relationship, _yet_. He did, however, reach out and touch her shoulder briefly before she departed to make a few rounds to see to the members of the Inquisition. Around eleven thirty at night, Aurelia frowned as she looked at the sleeping Varian. She had given the lion a sleeping drought in his meat which would let him sleep all night, while she went to see whatever it was Cullen sought to show her. _“Sorry, Varian. But I need to see whatever it is Cullen needs to show me and you can’t come with.”_ She frowned as she turned to the door. Closing her eyes for a moment she uttered the words to a spell she had come up with that would allow her to remain unseen until she dismissed the “cloak” it would form around her. _“Shadows of the moonless night, hear my plea. Embrace me, so that I may walk unseen by all. Silence my feet, so that none may hear me pass. Hide me, as I wander through this darkened world to my destination. Ensure my path to be safe, so I may find the one waiting for me.”_ She finished the weaving of the spell and as soon as she felt it take effect, she slipped from her room and out into the dark night, though it wasn’t so dark being lit up by how close Haven was to the Breach, but still the spell worked its magic as she wound her way towards the lake, then to the grove where she saw Cullen standing shirtless and staring up at the stars. “Cullen?” She asked allowing the shadows to slip away from her as her voice broke the spell. She silently thanked the shadows as she watched Cullen jump about two feet into the air.

“Maker’s breath!” He turned on his heels to see Aurelia stop in her approach. “I didn’t even hear you coming.”

“Sorry, in order to reach here without anyone questioning why I am still up, I had to cast a cloaking spell that I had worked on some time ago.” She explained as he moved towards her.

“A cloaking spell?” He frowned as she shook her head.

“I’ll tell you later on as I have a feeling that when you know the story _behind_ the reason of its creation, a simple lecture won’t be the only thing you will give me,” She frowned as he watched her carefully.

“Then I will make it a point to ask about it again later on,” He frowned heavily as she looked away sheepishly.

 _Oh, I walked, no I full on ran into that eventual lecture..._ “Now, before you get off track again, _Commander,”_ She teased him as he lowered his head in a chuckle, “There’s something you wished to show me?” She inquired.

He sighed then, “Yes there is,” He frowned watching her, “I’m not sure how you’ll take this exactly, so it will only be a half transformation. But all I ask is that you can hopefully keep an open mind about it.”

“Always. Remember, Witch here,” She raised a brow as he gave a small smirk. “Witches are not just simple spellcasters, we are also caretakers for the supernatural as they cannot go to normal _human_ healers, if you will, so I’ve seen some weird shit that I would’ve rather _**not** _ seen,” She reminded him as he chuckled.

“I’ll keep that in mind for the next time I get injured,” Cullen smirked as Aurelia shot him a look that should have killed him right on the spot where he stood. He held up his hands and continued to smirk. “Okay! I won’t press my luck with that, but now I will keep my promise,” he said as he back up from her. “Stay there, I don’t want to hurt you. The transformation can get rather violent.” He explained as she remained where she was, and as she stood there she watched as he allowed the transformation he was talking about to take hold. Though she didn’t want to watch, he had asked her to come and see this and so despite everything in her screaming for her to run away, she found herself rooted. She heard his bones break as they readjusted themselves, watched as his body rippled with the transformation he was going under, and just all around could not pull away as she watched him go from a man into a half beast-like creature. When he was done he stood to his full height and couldn’t help the bestial roar that escaped him, but then he lowered his head to look at her and she studied him with almost wide eyes as what she saw was not a werewolf, but half-man and half-lion.

“Chan eil mi ga chreidsinn _(I don’t believe it)_...” She said as his golden eyes studied her with confusion at the sudden use of unfamiliar language. “You’re a were-lion...” To say that what she saw this night was probably the strangest thing she had seen would have been a lie, she had seen _**far**_ stranger things in her short lifespan and she was sure the weirdest was yet to come. Soon enough, she found herself sitting in his lap as he sat on a boulder, still half beast, and he was gently running his palm along her arm to help stave off the cold.

“I should ask why your not afraid, but I’m guessing that comes from seeing stranger things?” He asked as she looked at him.

“I’ve seen a were-tiger transform, I’ve seen a were-rat transform and that’s not pretty at all, I’ve seen a woman turn into a really large damned spider and had nightmares for weeks because of it. I’ve seen things that I won’t describe as I don’t want to remember them,” She told him as he held her, “On top of that my familiar is lion so I know what to do with all lions. I’m not scared because I know that you’re still you.”

“But what if I lose control?” He questioned as she shook her head.

“Not even then, but I will tell you what I am afraid of,” She said as he watched her carefully now, “I _**am**_ deathly afraid of were-boars and yes, they do exist.”

“Were-boars?” he questioned as she nodded, then a thought crossed her mind.

“I have to get up and take my shirt off to show you the reason why were-boars frighten me so much.” She explained as he felt and watched her remove herself from his lap. She lifted up her shirt and swiftly removed it to reveal the scars on her back, sides, on her chest just below her neckline and on her stomach. “I had a were-boar attack me for no reason when I was sixteen. The man that had transformed into the beast was actually infamous for attacking random young women he saw as defenseless or had a particular scent that drove his beast mad. His tusks left these scars that will never go away, and still remain to this day the constant reminder that I have come very close to death’s doorstep more than just that once,” She put her shirt back on, but he noted what looked to be scars from claws and felt him pulled her back into his lap and he nuzzled her neck. “It took a were-tiger, a vampire, three werewolves, and several were-panthers to bring that thing down.”

“How are you not...?”

“I’m a Witch, remember. For some odd reason, we Witches cannot become were-creatures unless we do so by choice but even then there has to be a willing were-creature.” She informed him as she ran her hand through his thick mane, not realizing that her touch was stirring something primal in him.

“So if I were to offer?” Part of him wondered where that question was coming from.

“I most likely would accept, but for right now, I don’t think that would be a good idea with the whole Breach thing and trying to figure out what caused this whole world to go literally bat-shit crazy.”

“I don’t think it would be a good idea right now either,” He agreed as he held her close. He wasn’t sure why, but he felt better about her knowing what he truly was and some part of him felt even better with her in his arms; he had noted that it was rather cold and thus to keep her from freezing and from having to use her magic to keep warm, he had pulled her into his lap and after a moment she had relaxed into the warmth she felt from him. “What about the scars on your arms?” He inquired softly as she sighed.

“Those are from when Varian was a cub. Thunder frightened him greatly back then and, me being the glutton for punishment that I am, I would often hold him when storms raged outside. There are more of those scars on my right arm, more so then there are on my left as I would often hold him with his paws on my right arm; so the worse the storm, the more his claws dug in into my skin, the more I would bleed.” She said as he shook his head. “Now that he’s older, Varian has learned that storms can’t hurt him while he’s inside so he doesn’t freak out as much, but a sudden and unexpected boom of thunder will send him straight to my side.” She found herself automatically nuzzling into his mane, where his neck was and heard him give a slight rumble.

“Maker,” Cullen groaned slightly as he held off a growl of need. “Keep doing that and I’ll start thinking your not actually what you say you are.” He closed his eyes as she chuckled softly.

“Well if it makes you feel any better, I have been told by the Werewolf Queen, herself, that I seem to have the same tendencies as the werewolves themselves do.”

“Oh?” He questioned as she pulled away to nod.

“She believes that I might have a werewolf ancestor somewhere in the mix of my ancient bloodlines, probably more recently as three or four possibly even five or six generations back. She also believes that that could explain why I am able to know what time it is without having to actually look up what time it is, and possibly also why I am more comfortable around were-creatures, other magic users and possibly explain why have such a saintly moral compass unless I am upset.” Aurelia rested her head on his furred and very broad chest as he let a chuckle rumble through it and he gently placed his head on hers. Somewhere in the deepest recesses of her mind, a part of her wanted to stay just like this with him, but then she remembered that they had a job to do and could only afford such luxuries when this whole mess would be over with. Then something in a more prominent part of her brain told her that dawn was only three hours away and that she needed to get back to her room before anyone could go knocking on her door and awaken Varian. _I wonder if hell has frozen over yet? Xavier said that the day I find myself willingly in the arms of a were-beast would be the day that hell froze over._

“What are you thinking about?” Cullen asked as she smiled.

“Just wondering if an old acquaintance of mine, a vampire by the name of Xavier, is freezing his ass off yet...” She told Cullen the joke and noted how his lips slightly turned up at the thought as amusement played in his golden eyes.

“Then it must be especially cold,” He toyed with the idea, “From what it sounds like, were-lions are rare where you come from?” He asked as he continued to hold her, soon he would have to let her go and he dreaded the thought.

“In certain areas, yes, extremely,” She replied closing her eyes. “Where Varian and I lived, well, let’s just say that you are actually the first were-lion I have seen in any world.” She felt fatigue was over her and Cullen seemed to quickly notice it, but then again now that she knew what he was, she had no doubts that he wouldn’t notice if something was wrong. _He is rather warm, and I do like being warm..._

“Dawn is approaching in a few hours, you should go get some sleep.” He stated as she managed to just barely opened her eyes.

“I probably should, I don’t need someone to wake Varian and discover that I’m not with him.” She felt tired but eventually managed to stand with Cullen steadying her. She looked at him and frowned. “What about you?” She inquired as he ran his pawed thumb along her cheek.

“I’ll be back to normal before you see me again,” He told her, “I have to go full animal before I can return back to normal.” He explained running a hand along his forehead and into his mane.

“I think I know something that can help with that and that will help you control when you transform,” She studied him for a moment as he watched her.

“If it’s like what you did with that potion for the scout I won’t allow it,” He stated plainly as she shook her head.

“It’s almost the same concept except it’s made a bit differently,” She began as he watched her.

“How differently?” He questioned as she thought it over.

“I don’t remember the exact items needed but it won’t be anything like with what I had to do with that one potion. Though you will most likely end up drinking it as you would a normal potion.” She explained as he thought it over, “I’ll have to find my spellbook to be certain of what items will be needed and since most of the plants of Thedas seem to be the same as the ones from my world, most of the plant-based ingredients should be easy to find.”

“Get some sleep, then we can figure out what you will need,” Cullen told her as she nodded in agreement. He watched her walked to the edge of the shadows, heard her whisper her spell and was amazed as she suddenly vanished; he could still smell her however but even her rainy scent did not linger as she vanished to go rest while he forced himself to finish transforming into a full blown lion, where something urged him to rub off a single whisker which fell to the ground. Forcing himself back into his human form, he soon leaned down and grabbed the whisker and put it in his pocket while making a mental note to give it too her when he would see her in private, then out of the corner of his eye he noted something and walking over to it he smiled as he realized what he had found.

****

Aurelia jolted awake for the fifth time in a row. She had slept for four hours after seeing Cullen become his half-beast self and normally she would be somewhat more “alive” with a cup of tea, but reading through her spellbook more often than not bored her and thus had made it a point to memorize _ALL_ of the spells in it. It probably also wasn’t helped by the fact that the sun was shining down with warm rays of light or that she was leaning against Varian as she read the book. “Fuuuuucccck me,” She groaned as she set the book down on her lap, “Why is it that out of all the spells in this damn thing, this particular one is the one I was most likely to forget...” She whined as she slumped down to rest her head on Varian’s back with her gaze looking up at the clouds. There was a blanket resting underneath her and Varian and she could feel the newly growing grass poking its way through the blanket, or well feel that the slowly growing blades of grass were attempting to poke through the blanket. She could hear Cullen barking in irritation at the recruits who were practicing their piss poor combat skills, could hear Cassandra as she beat the living tar out of a training dummy (which made her feel suddenly sorry for the poor thing that had obviously offended the Seeker in some form or another), heard Bull and his chargers as they laughed and drank merrily, heard the strange elf named Sera as she ran around giggling like a complete manic, heard Solas and Vivienne going at each other’s throats for the umpteenth time this week, but it was the sound of soft footfall that had her leaning up on her elbows to see Leliana approach with Josephine in tow. “Leliana? Josephine?” Aurelia questioned as she shut the book that had formerly been on her lap but had slid to the ground, “To what do I owe the pleasure?” She asked as the two sat down on the blanket while she sat up fully with legs crossing.

“We came to see if you wouldn’t mind some company,” Josephine smiled as Leliana brought out a bottle of wine.

“We saw that you were finished with everything for the day and figured that it would only be kind of us to involve you in our non-work banter,” Leliana said as Josephine provided three cups that Leliana filled with the rosy colored wine. Josephine handed a cup to Aurelia who sniffed at it while Varian lifted his head up for a quick sniff as well, once he was certain that nothing in it could kill her, he laid his head back down and fell back to sleep. “We would have invited the Commander but he seems rather busy at the moment.”

Just then Cullen’s voice reached them and they all turned to see him growling at a poor recruit who dared not look him in the eyes, “Watch your aim!” Cullen snapped as Aurelia felt a small seed of pity for the man who had dared upset the Commander.

“You know he has a crush on you?” Josephine said before Leliana could stop her.

“Josephine!” Leliana reprimanded the woman who gasped.

“Oops!” Josephine covered her mouth as Aurelia had to fight back a smile.

“Would it entertain you both if I said I may have a crush on him too?” Aurelia questioned as Leliana’s brows shot up with Josephine smiling rather mischievously.

“Well, this is truly a new turn of events!” Leliana smiled as she thought of ways to get the Commander to admit his feelings for Aurelia, all while still not knowing that the two had already in a relationship. “It seems that the Templar truly is all grown up indeed!”

“What do you mean?” Aurelia asked taking a small sip of the fruity, yet dry, wine as Leliana frowned slightly.

“Has he not told you yet?” She inquired as Aurelia looked at her deeply confused. “Oh dear… Well, that shall be a story for another day, tell us what were you doing before we came?” Leliana inquired changing the subject.

“Just re-memorizing some spells and potions from my spellbook, apparently in this mess, I had forgotten a few and figured that it wouldn’t hurt to go over them once more.” Aurelia frowned as she kicked herself again for forgetting that particular potion spell. Cullen had managed to give her the whisker from his lion form and a hair from his head and now she had those two things resting in a bottle in her pack while she waited to begin the work on the potion that would need those two items from him. Leliana and Josephine talked some more with her about random things, and eventually, the two left her alone to get back to attempting to study the potion ingredients. An hour after they were gone, Cullen finally made his way towards Aurelia to see that she was completely passed out in the warmth of the sunlight, Varian lifted his head and growled low but Cullen only stared the beast down.

“She chose me last night,” He told the protective lion who in more than a few ways seemed more human then he let on. Cullen remembered one of the conversations that he and Aurelia had had while sitting on the boulder and couldn't help the silent joy still in his heart. “That and I have something I wish to give to her,” He stated as Varian lowered his head with ears going back but no more sound was uttered from the creature as Cullen continued to approach the sleeping Witch. “Aurelia,” he whispered as he knelt down to shake her awake.

“Huh?! What? No, I swear I didn’t fall asleep...” She woke up saying as he smiled towards her. Sitting up she began to rub her eyes, “Aw hell, I did fall asleep and I didn’t mean to,” She mumbled as Cullen chuckled. “Cullen?” She asked noting that the Commander was kneeling over her.

“I swear you're more of a cat then I am, and I’m the were-lion,” He joked as she stretched out her arms.

“Remember, Varian is the actual lion here, he sleeps more then I do most days,” She explained as she felt her shoulders pop. “Oh, I’m going to feel that later,” She rolled her shoulders. “What did you need?” She asked as she felt awake enough to pass for being alive.

“I wanted to show you something I found last night, that I think you’ll like,” He said as she stood up and followed him with Varian remaining on the blanket to fall back to sleep.

“See?” Aurelia frowned waving a hand to Varian as Cullen chuckled at the sight of the lazy lion. “Lazy lion,” She smiled as she followed him to where he had hidden something. “What is it you want to show me?” She questioned as he pulled out a branch that she noted was the perfect size and length to be carved into a staff. “You found this last night?” She reached out to run her hand along the wood.

“Yes,” He nodded watching her as she ran her hand along the branch. “Will it work for a staff?” He inquired as she nodded.

“Yes it will,” She nodded as she took it from him, “I will get to work on it right away,” and with that, they went their separate ways for a time. At least until something presented itself as she finished scrying her potential future with Cullen. “What is that...?” Then it struck her, that noise she was hearing was Cullen unleashing his beast, and she bolted to where he was to see the vampire and another Witch preparing to cut him down. “Cullen!” She shouted as she watched the massive golden lion pause as she quickly teleported in-between him and the two in front of him. She noted the worried and confused looks of the soldiers and the other two advisors but didn’t care in that particular moment. “STOP!” Aurelia snapped as her magic came bursting out to throw a shield around Cullen and the others of the Inquisition as Varian finally arrived to stand at Cullen’s side to await Aurelia’s command. “Stand down Xavier and Esma, you have no rights to hurt him or any who stand here,” Aurelia commanded the two as she stood there now fully facing them. The male, the only one by the name of Xavier showed his surprise at seeing her suddenly appear but Esma looked to Cullen who was still as a lion.

“Aurelia Tempest,” The woman started before she decided better and began speaking that foreign language that Aurelia was infamously know for using. Cullen didn’t know what was going on but then Aurelia answered. This bickering between the two continued on for a while as Aurelia snapped something in response causing the other Witch to become irritated by her response, but as they went back and forth Aurelia glanced to Cullen and her tone of voice went flat and even, they watched the woman named Esma went still as Aurelia did something and everyone wondered what she had done until Esma frowned as Aurelia approached her to stop a foot away, and Cullen realized what Aurelia had done. She was somehow sharing select memories with Esma, but what he didn’t know was that Aurelia was also showing Esma Cullen’s future with Aurelia in it. “You’re…?” they all watched as Esma looked between Cullen, who was thoroughly confused now, and Aurelia who nodded.

“That is why I cannot leave, Esma.” Aurelia stated plainly as everyone listened.

“That actually explains a lot,” Esma frowned, “But Aurelia, you do realize that if you choose this, Inquisition, you are abandoning your sacred oaths, right?” Esma asked as Aurelia looked from her to those she had come to know and feel the need to protect, Xavier asked something and Esma answered with one word, “Saidheansan-beatha _(lifemates)_ ,” She told the vampire who recognized what that meant. “You will no longer be able to call yourself a Witch of the Sacred Circle if you stay.”

Aurelia turned back to her after meeting everyone’s eyes. “Then I guess I’m no longer a Witch of the Sacred Circle. These people come before I do, were-beast or otherwise, you know that as well as I,” Aurelia motioned towards Cullen and those around them. “If it means that I can no longer be apart of the Sacred Circle then so be it. You came to deliver your message and you delivered it, now take Xavier and go back to your home.” Aurelia turned away while Esma looked to the Vampire male who frowned, but then he said something and Aurelia turned halfway as she had stopped in her approach to Cullen to face him. “Tha fios agam, agus tha mi taingeil _(I know, and thank you)_.” She told him as she watched the two disappear. She knew they were gone the moment she could no longer feel Esma’s magic, then facing the members of the Inquisition she looked at each of them in turn before she spoke to Cullen. “You may want to change back,” She told him sounding weary as he watched her with worry. “I’ll be fine.” She smiled at him, “I’ll still work on that potion I just need the rest of the ingredients,” She then looked to everyone before her. “But before I leave to go get those ingredients, does anyone have anything to say about what just happened?” She questioned meeting each persons eyes. “No? Good. Because I don’t feel like dealing with anymore stupid shit today.” She snapped. “Now anyone have any objections to the fact that the Commander is a were-lion and I’d still say a pretty damn good Commander at that too, despite the shit all of you recruits put him through?” She questioned crossing her arms. “No?” She stared each person down. “Even better, because even if you had complained I, quiet frankly, really wouldn’t have given two shits. Commander Cullen is staying as the Commander and will continue to act as my Military Advisor. If someone has an issue with my choice then bring it up with me,” She said as everyone watched her. She broke no room for argument and looked to Cullen who seemed stunned. “I would like to see you in private later, Commander.” She said as he nodded before vanishing.

“I have a question!” A scout asked as she turned her gaze to him.

“Then speak,” She ordered him as he approached.

“Who were those people and what is a Sacred Circle?”

“So no objections to the fact that there is a were-lion in our midst who is your acting Commander?” The Scout shook his head at her question.

“It would actually explain a lot!” A Templar shouted. Then a different Templar walked up and Aurelia frowned.

“Knight-Captain Rhylen, Ma’am,” He said as he stopped and saluted her. “Herald, you will find no objections from any of us about Commander Cullen being what he is. Those two people attacked him first and thus gave him no choice but to use his beast,” Rhylen reported as she nodded.

“And as was witnessed they have been dealt with, Thank you for the full report, Lieutenant,” Aurelia told him as he nodded, he turned and barked out orders for everyone to return to their duties, then turned back to her as Varian sat down at her side.

“If I may, Herald?” He questioned as she nodded for him to continue. “Are you alright? It sounds like the Sacred Circle is a major thing for you to be apart of, what does it mean for you to be cut off?”

“The Sacred Circle, Captain, is a Circle for those like me to use our magic for the betterment of humanity. We are also the only ones who know how to properly heal were-creatures and are caretakers for all living things,” Aurelia sighed as she motioned for him to follow, “To be cut off from the Sacred Circle is basically a death sentence,” She sighed sadly. “But enough of that for now,” She looked to Rhylen, “Would you mind checking up on Cullen for me? And remind him that I still wish to see him later.”

“Of course, Herald.” Rhylen saluted.

“Please, Call me Aurelia, or Aura, whichever will ever be easier for you to say.”

“I think Aura will work, Ma’am.” He nodded as he left to check on Cullen.

As he was doing that Aurelia and Varian went to her room where she began to work on the potion after she had managed to talk Solas into letting her use some ingredients. She set to work on adding the ingredients as the mix called for them, not being distracted by the knock at her door which she called for the person to enter and the moment his scent permeated the air she adding the last ingredient to the water and with a quick stir, she looked to Cullen who frowned. “Have to let that stew for a bit over the fire,” She explained walking towards her small desk and from a pouch she yanked out a few pouches of powder, threw a pinch of whatever was in each pouch into a mortar and pestle, and with a few drops of water began to mix the powder into a state of being akin to ointment.

“Rhylen told me of the conversation you shared with him,” Cullen figured he would just jump straight to the point and she sighed, “Is it really a death sentence for you to be cut off from the Sacred Circle?” He questioned as she looked to him quickly with a sad look to her eyes and she nodded.

“Unfortunately so as being cut off from it means that I am completely cut off from not just a source of ancient magic but also cut off from everyone I knew as friends and family… but I’m surprised you're not lecturing me about almost snapping everyone’s heads off,” She said as she added some more things to the wet powder mix, turning it into an ointment of some kind.

“Well your last name _is_ Tempest,” He watched her as she pointed to an empty seat. “Last I checked, tempest means storm so I am more surprised by the fact that you were able to contain yourself so well,” He told her as she snorted.

“Sit,” She said as he frowned, “You will see here in a moment why you need to sit,” He did as told and the moment he sat down, he was instantly grateful that she had told him to sit as a sudden headache struck, “Trust me when I say that I knew that was coming,” She sighed as she turned to hand something to him. “Put that in your mouth, and suck on it,” She ordered him as he looked to the hard candy like item in his hand, “It will help with the headache,” He popped the item into his mouth (and noted that it tasted of honey with a hint of mint) and allow his saliva to do its work and soon found that his headache began to disappear. He noted that the staff she had carved from the branch he had found was sitting in the corner and he studied it.

“Are you not done with it?” He asked as she glanced to the item he was asking about.

“Need to cut my hair to finish it,” She told him as he noted that in the several months that she had been here, her hair had grown longer and was now halfway to the halfway point upon her back. Right now it was allowed to flow freely and he found that he like it the way it was but remembered that no one could really tell her what to do. “After that, I need to use my magic to mold my cut hair onto or into the wood and then the only thing that will be needing to be done will be to ask for the blessing of the elements.” She frowned as she added something more to the ointment. She put that into a clay bowl and set the bowl down into the fire and sat watching it as she spoke some words to speed up the drying out of the ointment. When that was done she removed it and hissed quickly before setting it on the cooler stones of the hearth. “You would think I would have learned by now to _**not**_ touch hot things but hey, I’m just a dumbass.” She frowned as she reached over and snagged her bag to pull out the item that held the hair and whisker, dumped them out carefully, she set them in a different bowl while grabbing three cups from her desk, which she had to stand up to do, she set two empty cups on the stone and used the last to dip into the liquid that was now at a rolling boil. From where Cullen was sitting her could see everything she was doing and watched as she looked to him, before she reached out her hand and he took hers in his. “I didn’t get to ask this earlier, but are you okay? Esma and Xavier didn’t harm you did they?” She asked as he shook his head and squeezed her hand.

“I’m fine,” He smiled as she returned it before pulling away to begin work on the potion.

“Varian, come here.” She called to the lion who sat on her right side and Cullen watched as the beast leaned into her slightly. He felt her aura of magic spike and listened as she began to hum and then sing a small song as she asked for the blessings of the elements. When she felt their blessing settle over her and the area, she took the empty cup and began weaving her magic. Cullen watched her with fascination as she worked and weaved the spell that would help him with his transformations. Pouring half of the liquid into the two empty cups each, she dropped the hair and the whisker into the liquids and he watched as she continued to work. When the powder was mixed in with the two separate cups she then took a fourth cup from somewhere and poured them in at the same time as Cullen noted that both the hair and whisker were just gone. _“…Let neither man nor beast rule over the other, but allow them to work in harmony. Nature and Nurture. Man and Beast. Neither separate, but together at long last in unity.”_ She said as Cullen continued to watch her, the way she worked with magic made him feel almost as if he was having an out of body experience. She opened her closed eyes slowly and looked to him. “The hair and whisker did not just vanish,” she explained, “The liquid was hot enough to seep the essences from them to create what you are about to drink,” She stood and taking the cup that held the potion in it she walked over to him. She gave him the cup and kissed his forehead gently, “Drink it all. I know that it will taste nasty but it will be worth it in the end.” She promised him as he nodded and watched her go to clean up what she had done. He quickly drank the potion, and knew she had been correct in saying that it tasted nasty but he drank the rest of it swiftly and she turned her gaze to him as he coughed.

“Nothing you said prepared me for that,” He managed through his coughing fit.

“I know,” She told him as she took the cup and threw it into the pot of boiling water she had just set up, then she pointed to the bed. “Lay down,”

“But I’m not-!”

“You will be here in a moment and my scent will help you to sleep,” She told him as he stood and went to lay on the bed, only to promptly pass out as she smiled. “Told you,” She walked over to him and ran her gloved fingers over his cheek. “The potion will work while you sleep to help you balance out the man that you are and the beast you are able to become. You will no longer feel as if you are torn between the two, but will be made whole.” She leaned forward and ghosted her lips across his. “Caidil gu math, mo ghaol _(Sleep well, my love)_.” and with those words, she walked away to finish cleaning.

****

When Cullen woke he felt oddly better then he had in days. “Good Morning, Cullen,”Aurelia’s voice came from her desk as she heard him moving around.

“How long was I asleep for?” He asked as she looked at him.

“A good ten plus hours,” She went back to leaning over her desk and he sat up.

“Maker’s balls, Aurelia, you could have woken me!” He stated looking her over. He couldn’t tell if she was fatigued or not as she was hiding it rather well but she only chuckled.

“You needed the sleep, plus now if you can tell, you have complete control over your beast.” She explained as she reached over and caught something as it tried to go rolling off the desk. She swiftly spun it in her hand and put it in its proper place, telling it to stay, and returned to doing what she was doing and that’s when Cullen realized her hair was shorter.

“When did you cut your hair?” He asked as she stood straight and studied him for a moment.

“Apparently you do sleep deeper than I originally thought, mo leòmhann _(my lion)_ ,” She shook her head and now he saw that she had curls in her hair.

“Mo leòmhann?” He questioned thoroughly confused as a smirk played on her lips.

“I will tell you what it means one day, Cullen,” She offered as she turned to look at her staff with a sigh. “And maybe one day I will be able to teach you the language I speak so fluently, but for now,” She waved to the armor stand that his armor rested on. “I had Rhylen bring your armor here as the troops are apparently very eager for you to continue training them,” She watched as he stood and walked over to begin putting on his armor, then turned away to focus on what sat on the desk before her.

Cullen finished putting on his cloak, looked over to her, and suddenly found that he couldn’t hold off on the need to kiss her but he would wait for that, he approached her and couldn’t help but brush back a hair from her face causing her to look at him. “Why do I have such difficulty with controlling myself around you?” He wondered as she reached a gloved hand up and touched his cheek.

“Because I am the one your lion chose, the one you did not realize you wanted or needed in your life,” She explained as he looked into her eyes.

“How do you know this?”

“I’ve lived with were-beasts, Witches, and Vampires all my life since I was thirteen,” She reminded him softly, “I’ve seen what happens when a were-creatures beast finds the one they want to be with for the rest of their days. It often leads to the purest form of love that anyone will live to see. Were-beasts only pick one true mate to be with for the rest of their lives and when they find that mate, nothing can change that,” She watched his eyes flow from curiosity to understanding. “Often more then not, where I come from, were-beasts will pick a Witch to be their eternal mate as only a Witch can truly handle their more bestial side.”

“Then you are?”

“Yes, mo leòmhann, I am your Witch.” She told him as he reached up to place both of his gloved hands on her cheeks.

“I think I know what that means now,” He whispered not realizing that Varian was watching closely. “It means “my lion”, doesn’t it?” He asked as she smiled.

“Yes, it does.” She nodded as he placed his forehead on hers and for a few seconds they shared this brief tender moment. “Is toigh leam thu, mo leòmhann _(I love you, my lion)_ ,” She told him softly. Unfortunately for them, the moment was not to last and soon Aurelia left Haven with Bull, Solas and Varric to head to Redcliff to see what the mages could offer to help with the breach; Cullen was not looking forward to her going there (nor was he a fan of the thought of a bunch of mages running around without some sort of supervision), but as she had pointed out, killing a Templar in the way she had some time ago, pretty much barred the door for her to approach the Order and he had relented that point, though he had seen her flee from Leliana who he could guess had railed into her about killing the Templar. When Aurelia returned she looked a bit disturbed and, with Cassandra in tow, she was quick to call the Advisors to the war room. As they discussed, someone came in and Aurelia couldn’t help the smirk on her face as Dorian, a mage she had met in Redcliff stopped beside her. A few more words were spoken with Cullen giving her an almost pleading look to change her mind but she shook her head and agreeing with Cassandra that a Magister spelled bad news, she decided to pursue the mages. A couple of days would pass before she left again, still taking Bull, Solas and Varric with her; but this time she would leave without Varian and the lion was not pleased with the idea as he sat down with her head resting on his. “Tha mi gad ghràdhn, Rìgh mo chridhe,” She said as the Advisors and others watched her, “Ach chan urrainn dhomh a thoirt leatsa _(But I cannot take you with me)_ ,” She told the great beast who gave a saddened sound, which almost broke Cullen’s own heart at hearing. “I know, believe me. But this time it’s just a bit to dangerous for you to come with me,” She kissed the beast on the spot between his eyes, “I promise as soon as I return I will call for you.” She promised the lion who gave another almost heartbroken sound while she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his thick mane. “I promise.” She told him once more before standing and leaving with Varian standing and lowered his head with his eyes full of sorrow and the look burned itself into Cullen’s memory as he felt his heart falter as he too watched Aurelia disappear from sight.

For three days no word came from Aurelia or Redcliff and He began to worry until finally, Leliana appeared in the Chantry as Cullen and Josephine were speaking of something. She quickly announced that Aurelia’s mission had been a success and to expect the mages to arrive within the week but before she could leave Josephine asked where Aurelia was at and the Spymaster frowned. “She saw something that greatly worried her and she went straight to go see Varian, but she would not tell me what worried her so. Give her a few moments and she will be here to discuss further plans.” Leliana frowned before walking away leaving Cullen and Josephine to wonder at what could cause such panic in Aurelia. Soon enough though, Cullen and Josephine began to bicker over the Mages and Aurelia came walking up.

Cullen turned on her but she remained levelheaded and before long they all parted ways with Dorian, who had appeared sometime during the arguments, following after Aurelia wanting answers to the questions he had about what she was and though it made Cullen bristle, he knew that she only wanted him. Before she left the building she called out to her advisors and Cassandra, “Why don’t all of you meet me at the lake in an hour? I have the final piece for my staff and plan on putting it together here soon.”

“You are making a staff?” Dorian asked wanting to witness this for himself.

“Come meet me at the lake and you will see what a Witch like myself can do,” She smiled and he nodded, then she heard her Advisors agree to be there and Cassandra was fascinated by the thought of seeing Aurelia work her magic outside of combat. By the hour mark the Advisors, Cassandra, and Dorian were standing in a semi circle around Aurelia and Varian (who seemed eager to help finish off the staff) and Aurelia smiled as she watched the sun set. she had a small fire going and the minute the Sun was touching the horizon, she smiled and took up the unfinished staff and placing the final piece in it, she called forth the elements to help with the staff. They watched as sudden four elemental balls appeared around her and felt their jaws drop as Varian leaned into Aurelia’s leg. One ball was for the element of air, one for fire, one for water, and the last for the earth. They watched as the elements soon began to move around her and then she released the staff as the elements became spirals and wrapped around them with her hair vanishing into the mix as the spell weaved itself onto and through the staff as Varian stuck out with claws flashing, cutting through the spell to leave deep gouges into the wood as the claw markings spiraled around. As it finished, they saw her take up the staff again and watched as it responded to her touch as the gemstone at the top glowed before settling into a light blue color to match her eyes. The power that she had called forth settled back down and she smiled as she held the now black colored staff, She looked to those watching to see their expressions of wonder and awe, and couldn’t help but smile. “That was only a small taste of the power I wield,” She explained, “And even then it is nothing compared to what I can do during a storm.” She explained as Varian looked to those present, the moment would last for a while, but something in Aurelia screamed that soon something bad would happen, but she couldn't have expected what it entailed or how soon that bad feeling would come true.


	4. Three

The sensation of Varian’s rough tongue ran across Aurelia’s face, and slowly Aurelia awoke. “Mmn...” She groaned as pain ripped through her shoulder, along her spine, and into her chest near where her heart was. “Varian?” She called out softly as she opened her eyes but the lion was nowhere in sight. Aurelia slowly managed to sit up as the pain she felt continued to claw its way throughout her body and burned into her soul. “Varian?” She asked again but still, there was no sign of the big cat; Aurelia fought with her body to move and eventually managed to stand up. Looking around once more she frowned as she scanned for any signs of her familiar, but the only thing moving was her as she. She noted that her breath came out in white puffs of clouds, then as she finally spotted the beast on his side, her memory suddenly came back to her and her shoulders dropped as tears began to form in her eyes. Aurelia forced herself to begin moving and upon reaching his stilled form, she fell to her knees with her tears now sliding down her cheeks as she scanned the motionless lion. She scanned him for any form of injury, when she spotted one she could pull her eyes away as she saw bones from his rib cage poking through his side and mane and suddenly she lost all form of conscious thought as she closed her eyes, shook her head and suddenly let out a scream that was more like the wail of a banshee than a pained scream, she leaned forward as she started sobbing and she leaned into his blooded mane. “Varian...” She sobbed, “Varian...” she wrapped an arm around his neck before sitting back up and once more screamed, “VARIAN!!!!!” She felt her own humanity slip away for a moment as her true power caused a tempest to start outside the area she was in. She could hear the suddenly violent winds kicking up and they began to throw snow around, but she couldn’t be found to care at that moment. When she recovered enough to stand she looked at the beast, swore to return to bury him properly, and slowly made her way out of that place. Lifting her hand she let the mark, no the Anchor as she had come to discover, upon her palm shine its sickly green light through and looked around but pain exploded in her hand and she forced a rift closed just as it spat out demons (which closing it banished the damn things back to the fade) and exiting the area she looked around for any signs of the others. What she did not know was that as she walked, Cullen was standing and watching the suddenly raging storm outside of the mountain pass, with slight fear.

He could smell Aurelia’s magical imprint on the storm and wondered what could have caused her to unleash such a wild blizzard in that area, but as he kept an eye out for her something in him told him that he would see her soon, but in a worse state then he was hoping for. His amber eyes scanned for any signs of her but then he heard wolves howling (signaling that they were hungry) as they hounded something and then he spotted it. “THERE IT’S HER!” Cullen called out to the three behind him as he raced forward to kneel before Aurelia as she collapsed to her knees.

“Thank the Maker!” Cassandra called out as she, Josephine and Leliana followed on Cullen’s heels and stopped to encircle around Aurelia who looked to be in a great amount of pain. Cullen all but ripped off his cloak as he removed it and wrapped it around her, then proceeded to pull her into his arms.

“ _He died...”_ Was all she managed before fatigue and pain caused her to pass out in his arms and Cullen felt his heartbreak for her. Her familiar was gone, Varian was dead and inwardly Cullen knew it would take everyone some time to get used to the fact that she would no longer have the lion as a constant at her side. He gave her a careful and gentle squeeze since he could tell that she was injured, and carried her straight to the healer's tent where he was then chased away while she was tended to. Cullen stood watching the healers tend to her from near the fire, only to look over and see Dorian walking up to him.

“So now what?” Dorian questioned as Cullen looked to him. Cullen raised a brow as the dark-skinned mage turned his gaze to meet his eyes. “What is she going to do now? From what I understand Witches like her cannot cast proper magic without their Familiar,” Dorian looked into the tent where Aurelia was being attended to, “I can feel it from here. Her magic is wild, almost, untamed without Varian, as if she is a true tempest in the form of a human,” Dorian frowned as he watched the healers bustle around her. “A living storm if you will but there is something, _more,_ to her. Something she hasn’t told any of us just yet.”

As Dorian discussed what he could with Cullen about her, Aurelia was screaming in pain; though with the way she was lying still, no one could have known.

_Her soul was trapped in a dream-like state and she was screaming in pain. She could hear voices calling out to her but the pain felt like it was devouring everything having to do with her, her body and soul both felt as if they were in the deepest recesses of hell itself being tortured by demons, being burned as if the sun’s flames themselves were consuming her. “You deserve this...”A voice hissed at her as she fought the burning sensation continued. “You brought this on yourself,” She could almost see the person, creature, being, whatever it was that was talking to her as it slowly took form. “You let them **die** ,” The voice that spoke was familiar and she looked up to see someone she hadn’t seen in years (well technically it had only been mere hours now) standing over her frying soul that he was making it become._

“ _I didn’t mean too… It wasn’t what I wanted, I never wanted to hurt them!”_ Aurelia tried but the person only snarled as she watched with fear.

“ _So you say, but their bodies tell a different story, half-breed,”_ The man growled as the decaying bodies appeared all around her, rising into walking corpses.

“ _Sam, please! Please believe me!”_ She begged the person but he only shook his head.

“ _How can I believe a monster who killed our family!”_

“ _I’m not a monster! I didn’t mean to hurt anyone!”_

“ _You LIE!”_ Sam roared as he willed her to burn faster. “YOU KILLED THEM WITHOUT REMORSE!”

_Aurelia felt her tears dry as she screamed herself into a hoarse voice and hurting throat. “No, I didn’t! I tried to stop it but I couldn’t control it!”_

“ _Burn!”_   Sam snarled as his eyes fixated on her.

“ _SAMSON! PLEASE!!!!”_ She screeched like a banshee, but then the flames disappeared and the burning sensation left her causing her to look at her hands that she could have sworn had been on fire only moments ago. “What…?” She questioned as she looked up to see Samson watching with wide eyes.

“ _How did you-?”_ He questioned until a roared out snarl interrupted his thoughts as a huge storm cloud colored wolf-like creature appeared as lightning arched along his body with even brighter lightning colored glowing eyes.

**YOU WILL HARM THE CHILD OF THE ANCIENT BLOOD** **NO** **LONGER, MONGREL!** _The beast roared as it wrapped around her in a semi-circle, then Samson disappeared from sight leaving only the beast and Aurelia left._

“ _Who...who are you?” Aurelia asked of the great beast as it turned it’s head, no it’s skull, towards her and met her eyes._

**I am your guardian, Storm Witch. I was charged with protecting you from the day you were born.**

“ _My guardian?”_

**Yes _,_** _It parted it jaws slightly._ **You are special, born of the blood of the Ancient Witches.** _It lowered its jaws to her forehead and licked it._ **You are my Witch and I am so sorry to have left you alone in an unfamiliar world, to have failed you.** _Then it struck her who this was and she_ almost didn’t dare to believe it.

“ _Varian?”_ She questioned as he nodded slowly.

**It is I…** _His bright glowing eyes faded to black as he rested his head on her chest. His fur and tail moved in the sudden breeze and she held his bony lower jaw as tears slid down her cheeks._

“ _You didn’t fail me, Varian...I failed to protect you...To keep you alive when we were attacked,”_ She cried as she held the great beasts head, “I failed in my duties as a Witch to protect you.”

**I love you, Aurelia...Never forget that…** _He told her as she felt him pull away to look at her with sorrow filled eyes._ **I will return to you in physical form one day, but until then, The half-lion will have to keep you safe.** _He slowly began to disappear and Aurelia leaned forward, still on her knees and reached up to him with a hand while using the other to balance herself._

“ _Varian don’t go!” She begged but the creature gave her another saddened look as he faded from view as she reached up to where his head had once been. “_ _Varian...” She felt her tears start anew and lowered both her hand and head as she cried a fresh round of tears, starting a sudden yet gentle rainstorm as she_ _cried._

****

Cullen watched Aurelia as she led the Inquisition to the place that would serve as their new home. Since she had woken up he had chosen to keep a close eye on her as something seemed distant about her, and it wasn't the fact that she was avoiding him or the fact that he could tell that she was avoiding using her magic as it had become truthfully unstable, but he was keeping his eye on her because she wasn't acting like herself.  She wasn't acting like she had when Varian had been alive and it worried him greatly, then, a memory of the day before she closed the Breach with the aid of the mages came haunting back to and it sent an undetected shiver along his spine. He let the memory come forth and frowned as it replayed in his mind's eye. 

_"_ _Aura, what aren't you telling me about being cut off from the Sacred Circle?"  Cullen asked watching as she busied herself with yet another potion._

_"Cullen please just drop it," She begged him but he wasn't giving up on the matter._

_"Herald, I need to know."_

_Aurelia groaned at the use of her "Title", she knew that Cullen could be absolutely relentless when he wanted to be and right now he was being just that: relentless. "Cullen it's not as easy as you think it is for me to explain," She informed him as he crossed his arms._

_"Love, please just tell me," He watched as she glanced at him for a brief moment._

_"Why are you so...Hellbent...on knowing? Is it some Templar thing?" She asked as he opened his mouth to speak but then closed it as he pinched the bridge of his nose._

_"Slightly," He frowned as she returned to working on the potion. "Aura, I need to know in case...in case that it could be more dangerous then you are willingly telling me."_

_Aurelia sighed as she worked, "Because it is."_

_Cullen froze up at that moment, "What?"_

_"It is highly dangerous, now give me a minute to finish this up and I will tell your unrelenting ass_ WHY _it is so dangerous," She almost growled at him as he watched her work. Once she was finished with the potion, she bottled it up, closed the bottle with a stopper and finally turned to him. "Now, mo ghaol (my love) I will tell you why it is dangerous for me to be cut off from the Sacred Circle."_ _As she turned around, Cullen made his way towards her as she lifted herself up to sit on the desk. She was not looking forward to telling him what it meant as she knew how he was with her. Aurelia closed her eyes with a sigh as she lowered her head, "In truth to be completely cut off from the Circle means that my magic will start to become unstable with the only way for it to remain stable is for Varian to live for as long as I will..." Aura felt Cullen's hand come to rest under her head and he lifted her chin up. As he did, Aurelia opened her eyes and looked into his amber-gold gaze. "If Varian dies before I do, my magic will become so unstable that to use it will possibly kill me unless I am able to find a way to stabilize it again," She tried to look away but he didn't seem to want to let her. He didn't say anything, but he did lean forward and kissed her lips gently._

_"I won't let anything happen to you," He promised as she frowned._

_"Cullen, if Varian dies and I can't find a way to stabilize it again, there will be nothing you can do to-!" She didn't get to finish the sentence as he claimed her lips again._

_"I will find a way to stabilize your magic if that happens," He told her as he pulled away._

_"Don't make a woman a promise you can't keep," She told him as he smiled._

_"It wasn't a promise," He told her as he kissed her again, this time on the forehead, "I will search to the ends of Thedas if I have to, just so I can keep you a while longer."_

_"Is toigh leam thu, mo leòmhann (I love you, my lion)," She told him as he rested his forehead against hers. They closed their eyes and just basked in the company of the other, which was all they needed at that moment._

Cullen shook himself from the memory as he watched Aurelia climb the rocks to look at what lay beyond his sight, but from the way she grew excited, he could tell what lay beyond. They had arrived at the ancient fortress named Skyhold.


	5. Four

Aurelia walked around the fortress; to say that Skyhold was huge would be an understatement as it wasn't even an hour into the Inquisition setting up within its crumbling walls that Aurelia found herself hopelessly lost but Cullen was able to track her down with ease thanks to his heightened senses. "Holy...This place is huge." She smiled as he came walking up to her. 

"Not even an hour into being here and your already getting lost," He smiled as she looked away sheepishly.

"What can I say? I'm slightly directionally challenged," She smiled as he gave her an unamused look, "What?" She asked him as he shook his head.

"Come on," He said taking her arm in his hand, "Cassandra wants to speak to you."

"The Seeker always has to ruin my fun," Aurelia pouted as Cullen smirked, "What does she want me for now?" 

"I'm not allowed to say," Cullen told her as he released her arm, but she continued to follow him. For him, it felt strange for her to be following him as he was used to it being the other way around to where he was following her like he had been for the past few days. He could hear the sound of her boots on the hard surface of the stone as she followed him, he could hear her calm and steady breathing, but inwardly he knew that she was not truly as calm as she put out. He could smell how her magic was becoming more and more unstable with each passing day but despite the best efforts of Vivienne, Solas, _AND_ Dorian, Aurelia's magic would soon become too unstable for her body to properly handle and that sent spikes of fear and worry through Cullen. Cullen turned his head to face Aurelia, but it was at that moment that Aurelia felt a sudden wave of dizziness overcome her and she staggered in her footsteps. "Aura!" Cullen leapt to her side, "Aurelia are you alright?" he questioned worriedly as she shook her head to clear her vision.

"I'll be fine," She lied to him, "I just keep forgetting that despite my injuries being healed by magic, my body hasn't really recognized that they were healed."  _You're lying to him! You are lying to your mate, you idiot,_  her thoughts hissed in Aurelia's mind as she realized that Cullen was using his own body as a support for her. 

"When was the last time you slept?" Cullen asked quietly as she leaned into his embrace. 

"I..." Aurelia stopped to think on that for a moment as she wasn't exactly sure when she had last slept, "A day or two ago?" She question as he cursed.

"Maker! Aura!" Cullen studied her carefully now, and as he did he noted that she seemed more than just tired. She looked as if her body was physically weakening from the onslaught of her rampant magic. "Aura? Are you sure you're alright?" He questioned again as she closed her eyes.

"I'll be fine, mo leòmhann, I promise," She was trying too hard to comfort him now and that caused a red flag to rise in his mind. 

"Once you've seen to what Cassandra wants, I want you to go straight to your tent and get some rest."

"Is that an order?" Aurelia challenged as she met his eyes. 

"No," He could almost lose himself in her blue eyes, but he knew he had to stand firm and right now he had to be strong for the both of them, though, his lion was just as worried for her as his human half was if not more so. "It's a recommendation." 

"Cullen..."

"Please?" He asked her as she lowered her gaze, _Don't look away Aura...please..._ He found himself begging her in his thoughts, "We don't know how much more your body can handle with how unstable your magic is becoming," He frowned as she met his eyes once more. 

"I..." She closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest. He had a point and she knew it, what she wasn't telling him was that this was the second stage of her magic becoming less and less stable. She was already halfway through this particular stage and it was only going to get worse as time went on, "Alright," She was completely defeated now and that sent another red flag up in Cullen's thoughts. 

 _Something is greatly wrong!_ It screamed at him as he watched her, She never acts this way, something is happening to her and she's not saying what it is. He waited for her to regain some strength before they continued on their way to finding Cassandra, who by now was coming to search for both of them. 

"Commander have you found-! Herald!" Cassandra noted how tired Aurelia was looking and frowned. "Are you feeling well?" This sudden worry from the Seeker surprised Aurelia for she had never expected any form of worry to come from her. 

"I'll be better soon enough," Aurelia responded as Cullen frowned, "But I heard that you have need of me?" Aurelia asked as the man left the two women alone to speak. Aurelia was about to have the world biggest headache thrown her way, and while part of him wondered how she would take it, another part of him feared for her. 

_She already has a lot going on with being the Herald, but soon she will have more...and I fear that this next step may be the factor that pushes her over the edge..._

****

Aurelia sat on her cot rubbing her forehead, she could feel a migraine coming on and the sunlight wasn't helping matters any. "Tha Dia a 'sàbhaladh mi fhìn _(Gods save me from_ myself _),_ " She groaned as she heard someone approaching, _Please do not another person to congratulate or thank me..._ She whined in her mind as the person entered the tent. 

"Inquisitor," the person who spoke was Cullen and now she just wanted to fall off the face of the planet, "Why are you not laying down?"

"A migraine," She told him as she closed her aching eyes. _"Am faod mi mo thiodhlacadh fhathast (can I bury myself yet)?"_ She questioned under her breath as Cullen looked at her with curiosity in his golden eyes. 

"Ah...What?" 

"Nothing," She refused to answer his question and for the moment he seemed to decide that it probably wasn't a good idea to press the question. She lay down and, snagging her pillow from its resting spot, she was quick to cover her eyes with it. " _Ugh!_ This damn migraine needs to jump off a damned cliff and into a lake of a thousand fires!" She growled to herself as Cullen walked over to her. 

"Maybe you should take it easy the next few days?" He suggested as she threw her pillow at him, causing him to chuckle as he caught it. "I'm just saying, love," He gently lifted her head up and placed the pillow under her dark locks. 

"I don't think that as acting Inquisitor I will be allowed to "take it easy" anytime soon, mo leòmhann," She told him as he kissed her gently on the lips.

"Well if anyone has an issue with it they can speak to me," he whispered as she smiled before kissing him again after he sat down on the edge of the cot. "You are so beautiful," He sighed contentedly as she chuckled. 

"I think you need your eyes checked," She smiled as he leaned over her. 

"Never," He kissed her forehead then pulled away to look into her eyes and dropped his voice to a whisper, "How are you holding up?" He asked with concern as she sighed.

"I could be better," She mumbled as he sat watching her. 

"Is there no other way to stabilize your magic?" 

Aurelia bit her lower lip in thought, "There is one way," She said as she scratched at her brain, "But..."

"But what?" Cullen tilted his head a bit and she closed her eyes. 

"I have only seen it done once before, and there is no way I would be able to do it."

"Aurelia," Cullen started as she sighed heavily. He listened as she explained what the spellwork needed, and though part of him wanted to argue with her, to say that what she was telling him was not an option, he had to look away from her to think on it. "Is that truly the only other way?"

"Yes, it the only other safe way."

Cullen didn't say anything for a while, but did turn his golden gaze back to her, "I am going against everything I was taught by the Chantry and if the Maker strikes me down for saying this but if it's the only way, then I will allow it." He said as she sat up to look at him.

"Cullen, I don't have to have it done if the thought of what it needs makes you uncomfortable..."

"Aura, I want to be with you for the rest of our natural, or even unnatural, lives," Cullen touched her cheek with a gloved hand. "Do it." 

Aurelia closed her eyes and leaned her head into his hand, "I would have to wait until what many of my world call the "Witching hour" which is nothing more than the midnight hour." Aurelia felt him place his forehead on hers and for a while they sat just like that. The thought of doing what she would have to do with the aid of Dorian and Solas and possibly Vivienne frightened her, but for Cullen? She would stay strong and go through with it.


	6. Five

Aurelia frowned as she read the report that Leliana had sent to her, it described how the soldiers and scouts of the Inquisition had gone "missing" in the Fallow Mire, but she looked to another report that described scouts having seen several of the Avvar in the Mire as well. "This is not a mere coincidence..." she leaned back in the chair she had sat at her desk. It had not taken long to get the repairs to Skyhold completed, nor had it taken long for Josephine to get furniture and the like here to make this place cozier then it had been when they had first arrived. She had only just returned from a place that she had dubbed "Rainy Crestwood" a day ago and the first thing she had been greeted by was Leliana shoving reports in her face, that Aurelia had promised the woman that she would look over today after she was rested, and now that she was looking over the reports she could see why Leliana had been so bent on getting them to her. "There is too much going on for this to be mere coincidence." She muttered as she rested her elbow on the arm of the chair as she leaned back and rested her mouth on her hand, well it was more like on she rested her chin on her thumb while her index finger rested on her upper lip. She closed her eyes and began to work out the puzzle that was presented to her; she was sure Leliana had already worked it out, but Aurelia knew how much the Spymaster enjoyed giving her puzzles. As Aurelia went through the list of things that were transpiring between the missing soldiers and scouts and the Avvar, she did not hear Cullen making his approach.

"Inquisitor, I have some reports for you to look over-," He stopped at the top of the stairs leading into her room and frowned as he noted her fingers drumming themselves on the other arm of the chair. _She's...thinking something over?_ He wondered as he watched her fingers stop, saw her eyes open and watched her pick up a report to read it over for what he could assume was the thousandth time this morning. Looking around quickly, he saw that no one else was around at this time and so quickly made his approach, "Aura?" He asked as she "hmned" him. "Is everything alright?" He asked as she spared him a brief glance. 

"Aside from these reports I've been reading over since the asscrack of dawn, everything is fine," She replied keeping her "Inquisitor" appearance up as a scout walked in to place some things on her desk, which personally made Aurelia happy that her bed was in the loft above and now where the poor young man could see it. Before she could tell Cullen anymore something struck her and she swore something fierce. "You!" She pointed to the scout who looked at her with curiosity in his eyes.

"Yes you worship?" the young man asked as she frowned.

"See if you can find both Sister Leliana and Lady Josephine," Aurelia said as she stood abruptly, "Tell them to meet the Commander and I in the war room immediately, please." She added on that last word and the scout saluted.

"Right away ma'am," The young man was quick to disappear as she turned to Cullen.

"Sorry Cullen, whatever it is you have more me must wait." She took off with the Commander hot on her heels as they raced down the stairs, with her barely touch the stone as she almost literally flew down them. Cullen had a bit of a hard time keeping up but, eventually, he was able to catch up to her in a few strides once they were on even ground. They went straight to the war room where Leliana and Josephine entered shortly after they arrived and after the advisors took up their positions, Aurelia was immediately straight to the point which had Cullen and Josephine reeling from what she and Leliana had unpuzzled. "I'll take Varric, Bull, and Dorian with me to free the soldiers and scouts," Aurelia told them as all three advisors nodded to her choices for companions. 

"When will you leave Inquisitor?" Leliana questioned as Aurelia looked at her.

"This afternoon," Aurelia informed her as they concluded their business for the day, leaving the war room swiftly, Aurelia went hunting down the three she would be taking with her with Varric being the first one found and told seeing as how he liked to haunt the main hall. Bull was next, then Dorian, and all three vanished to prepare for the trip to the Fallow Mire. Aurelia went back to her room and changed from her usual "casual" outfit into the outfit she was most infamous for wearing, but as she grabbed her handmade staff, Cullen came barreling up the stairs to find her finishing up with preparations. 

"Aura!" His worried voice had her turning to him to see that he was frowning heavily. 

"Yes, leòmhann mo ghaisgich  _(my warrior lion)_?" She stated as she placed her staff on her back. 

He didn't say anything but only approached her and claimed her lips with his taking her by surprise, but she returned it swiftly. "Please be safe," he begged her as she looked into his eyes. 

"All I can do is try," She told him as she turned to strap on the new bracers that had been made for her. Unlike Cullen's which had the Templar symbol upon them, hers were black as her leather outfit, had almost blood red designs along the edges and rested upon her gloves. Cullen noticed that her hair had grown out again since she had left and he found himself wondering at just how quickly her hair grew. He didn't say anything and though it partly worried him, Cullen knew that with Bull, Varric, and Dorian going with her, she would be safe. She had worked closely with Solas, Vivienne, and Dorian to come up with a temporary binding for her magic but even Aurelia had admitted that it wouldn't work for very long and that it was meant to only keep her magic bound until the time for the ritual to bind her magic could be done. While Aurelia had told him that it was to be done at midnight, what she hadn't told him was that it had to be done on a night where the moon (well the _moons_ seeing as how Thedas had two moons instead of just the one like she was truthfully used to and personally she would have felt sorry for any of the were-beasts of her world if they had come with her) would be completely covered in shadows. 

"I know but..." He lowered his gaze he feared to lose her but her gentle touch upon his cheek had him returning his gaze to her.

"Is toigh leam thu, mo leòmhann ghaisgeach  _(I love you, my warrior lion)_ ," She told him as his golden eyes met hers. 

"Tha gaol agam ort cuideachd  _(I love you too)_ ," He responded as she smiled. He was slowly learning her other language as he had wanted to be able to speak with her privately when needed and he was now glad that she was a very patient teacher when it came to helping him learn this other language. He knew that in her language they had no word for Templar and thus figured that her calling him "leòmhann ghaisgich" it was as close to the word Templar that she could get. He knew the word "leòmhann" meant lion while  "ghaisgich" meant warrior, but there were still many words he did not understand but knew that, over time, he would come to understand the language completely. 

She pulled her hand away as they heard the door open and Cullen moved away from her a bit just before a soldier made her appearance, "Inquisitor, Commander" the soldier greeted Aurelia and then Cullen as both turned to her. "Pardon my intrusion, but Seeker Cassandra sent me to come find you both. A lady she called Esma is looking for the both of you." 

"Esma?" Aurelia looked at Cullen who frowned, "Very well we will be down in a moment, have the Templars prepared to strike if it should be needed." Aurelia commanded the soldier who nodded then saluted and left to do as bid.

"You don't think she will try anything, do you? I thought you had cleared everything up?" Cullen inquired as Aurelia almost glowered. 

"I thought I did too, but Esma is the most unpredictable of all the Witches of the Sacred Circle. Even the ones we called the Seanairean _(Ancient elders)_ were wary of her because of her being so unpredictable," Aurelia informed him as he drew his brows together. 

"Should I take to my other form?" Cullen questioned as she shook her head. 

"Not at this moment, let's find out what she wants first. But I would remove your armor just in case," She informed him as she walked over to her desk to open a drawer while he removed the armor he wore. If Xavier is not with her then either something is wrong or she is here to do the unthinkable and I'm not taking any chances with either Cullen or myself. Aurelia thought as she pulled out a dagger with a blade that ran from the tip of her middle finger to the heel of her hand.

"What is that?" Cullen asked as she glanced towards him before unsheathing the dagger. 

"An enchanted dagger," She frowned as she removed a bracer and glove to test the edge, "Fuck!" she growled as she accidentally sliced her thumb open. "Yep, still sharp as the day it was given to me."

Cullen was over by her in less than a heartbeat and studied the wound, "Enchanted how?" He asked as he watched her remove her hand and cast a quick healing spell on it. 

"Enchanted to prevent any Witch from using her powers for at least three hours if the wielder of the dagger can't land a killing blow," Aurelia informed him as he watched her with worry. Aurelia could feel the sensation of his worry rolling off of him and was quick to explain, "It was given to me when I joined the Sacred Circle."

"DO all of those who join it receive a dagger like this?"

"No."

"No?" Cullen looked at her with surprise.

"Only a select few," She told him as he frowned. 

"Let me guess you were one of the select few?"

Aurelia had the ghost of a smirk then, "Yes, Esma and I were both members of that group." 

"how elite was this group?"

"Seekers level of elite," Aurelia told him as he watched her with curiosity. 

"Later I will want to know more," he told her as she smiled. 

"I will tell you when I return from the Fallow Mire," She promised as he kissed her. He felt one of her hands be placed on his chest and it earned a groan from him and a slight rumble from his lion half. 

He nuzzled into her neck and she sighed, "Maker I want to claim you," he growled with need as she smiled. 

"I know you do, but it is not time yet," She informed him as he frowned. 

"When will it be?" Cullen frowned, she could see his lion rising and she kissed him to calm it down. 

"Soon," She promised. He nuzzled her again and she kissed his lips once he lifted his head away from her neck, "Now let's go see what Esma wants." He nodded in agreement. Together, Aurelia and Cullen walked out of her room and walked down to face Esma, who was in a glare down with Cassandra, _"Well this is going to be fun."_  


	7. Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!  
> This chapter contains a viewpoint (MY personal viewpoint) that many people who are religious and are of the Christianity or other religions may not like. I AM NOT biased as I believe that EVERYONE has a right to their own opinions and religious views, I just don't appreciate when people try to tell me what I should or shouldn't believe in.
> 
> Just a quick FYI: I just now came to realize that I have been spelling Rylen's name wrong... :( So, from now on, I will spell his name correctly from this chapter on. Once this story is finished I will go back through it and fix the spelling of his name.

Aurelia and Cullen approached the two who were glaring, Aurelia quickly cast a look to Rylen who nodded and he motioned for the Templars to surround Esma. Esma broke the glare to look around and she growled until she saw Aurelia approaching with Cullen on her heels. "Thu fhèin agus do leòmhainn (You and your lions)," Esma frowned as Aurelia spoke. 

"Bidh mo leòin a 'dìon orm, an urrainn dhut sin a ràdh (My lions protect me, can you say the same)?" Aurelia questioned as she came to a stop.

Esma looked around for Varian then frowned, "Càite bheil Varian (where is Varian)?" She watched Aurelia shake her head and frowned. "Tha mi a 'faicinn, tha mi duilich airson do chall (I see, I am sorry for your loss)," Esma told Aurelia who shook her head again.

"Don't be, He died doing what was in his nature to do." Aurelia spoke normally for everyone to understand and Esma had to fight off her anger, "Why are you here Esma?"

Esma sighed then and told her the reason why, "I am here because Xavier sent me. He sensed the death of Varian and urged me to come find you. I can feel that your tha draoidheachd a 'fàs neo-sheasmhach (magic is becoming unstable)," Esma put a hand on her hip as she studied Aurelia. "I can also sense the temporary solution you are using to keep it stable for the moment." Esma did not like being surrounded by these "Templars" but she could understand why they were considering she and Xavier had attacked the man standing just behind Aurelia. Esma continued on with her point and Aurelia frowned. 

"You're here...to...help?" Aurelia asked as she felt Cullen move closer to her. Esma nodded as at least three of Aurelia's companions came walking up. 

"Boss, what's going on?" Bull questioned as Aurelia looked at him.

"Nothing to be too worried about Bull," Aurelia told him as she looked back to Esma, "I do have to apologize right now Esma, but that particular discussion will have to wait until I return from the Fallow Mire," Aurelia temporarily forgot that Esma could not know what she was speaking of, "There are several of the Inquisition members that I must rescue." With that Aurelia turned to Cullen, "Commander, will you..."

"Of course, Inquisitor," Cullen nodded not giving her time to speak what was on her mind, then as if he lost all care in the world he smiled and pulled her close for a kiss, taking her and everyone present by surprise. She heard Bull grumble something as Dorian told him to "pay up"; Cullen pulled away and smiled as she took a moment to figure out what had just happened. "Be safe, Aurelia," he gave her a smirk that would normally make any normal woman swoon but all it did to Aurelia was make her head feel like it was swimming. She watched him leave and turned to met Esma's confused eyes. 

"Dè thug air sin (what brought that on)?" Emsa questioned as Aurelia shrugged, still confused herself, but then she turned to her three companions who were coming with her and frowned. 

"You three and I are going to have a talk." Was all she said before turning back to Esma who watched her, "In the meantime, while I am gone," Aurelia watched Esma carefully, "Stay away from the Commander, and you can stay." She told the other woman who pursed her lips. 

"Why should I?"

Aurelia felt the challenged and strode towards Esma ready for a fight, Rylen watched Aurelia stalk towards Esma and prepared to leap between the two should it be needed but he could venture to guess that it wouldn't be needed as Aurelia spoke, "Because the Commander is _mine._ " Aurelia snarled defensively; she wasn't sure _WHERE_ that was coming from but she labeled it down to her growing love for Cullen and the fact that were-creatures like him had an odd effect upon those like her. Aurelia stopped mere inches from Esma, "Remember who's territory you are in, the Commander is mine and I will not tolerate you're..."

" _Do not say it!_ " Esma hissed as Aurelia met her eyes. "I will leave him alone, but should he come to me with questions about what we are going to do-!"

"I highly doubt he will." Aurelia turned on her heel to walk over to her companions with Esma watching them. 

_It seems that Aurelia has found the family and the home she has been looking for all her life,_ Esma felt a small smile tug at her lips, _I won't ruin that for her, nor will I ruin the love that her were-lion has for her._ Esma turned to see the woman she had been arguing with smiling softly in Aurelia's direction as the young woman and her chosen companions went to the stables to mount up. _Aurelia, you have found that which we all seek. Though right now this world is in turmoil, you found your Eden, your Paradise._ Esma watched the group disappear but turned to see Cullen back in his armor watching after the group, his eyes glued to the lead figure as his face contorted with worry and fear. 

****

Cullen stood in his office, bent over his desk as his eyes scanned reports; Aurelia had been gone for three days and every moment spent away from her pained him, not physically but in his soul and mind. Looking up from the reports and missives he looked to the door across the way hoping against hope that Aurelia would come walking in with a smile on her face, eyes shining bright and a tease for him, but yet again he was met with disappointment as she did not and he sighed. Deciding that he couldn't focus on the paperwork lingering on his desk like flies that lingered on horse dung, Cullen strapped his sword to his side and began to head for the training ring where he was certain Rylen was at, most likely being worse than a holy terror to the newest batch of recruits. A slight chuckle escaped Cullen as he remembered what Aurelia had likened the man too and shook his head as her words came back to him. _"Rylen is worse than a damned hellhound and those beasts are beyond the levels of holy terrors, trust me a former friend of mine had one as her familiar. Hellhounds are assholes, her little bastard of a hellhound ruined one of my best cloaks!"_ Cullen stopped on the battlements in time to see that Rylen was just finishing the drills but then a thought overcame the man and he went in search of Esma who was in the stables petting a creature that looked almost like a dragon without wings that acted and looked more like a horse, a creature called a dracolisk if he remembered correctly. 

"Lady Esma?" He called out as the woman turned to him with curiosity in her eyes. 

"Commander Rutherford," She greeted him with wonder as he stood at the entrance, "May I help you?" 

"A thought has struck me and I was wondering something that I hope you could answer," He informed her as she frowned.

"Depending on what it is, I might be able to," She told him as the dracolisk huffed causing her attention to return to it.

"It's something about Aurelia."

Esma stopped petting the Dracolisk and the creature growled, but she was swift to return to petting it, "What do you want to know about her?"

"What can you tell me about her?"

"That's a loaded question," Esma snorted but she smiled, "There is a lot I know about her, most of it you probably already know," She told him as she watched the Dracolisk pull away to eat and turning, she met his golden eyes. "So to summarize what you and I both know: Aurelia is a kind soul, who is gentle to those deserving of it; she loves ALL forms of animals; she's had a hell of a shitty past in her childhood, but hasn't allowed it to color her world completely," Esma watched him nod to that, "Now to tell you what I know about her that you don't: She has been looking for what she and I, well that everyone that she and I know of, call Eden."

"Eden?"

"It's not like what most people would believe she believes it to be. To her Eden is not a "sacred garden" of a "god" who she doesn't believe in, it is a place where she is able to love those who she calls friends and family and is loved by them in return. To her, Eden is a Paradise that is created by love." Esma smiled softly, "She believes that everyone is deserving of it, not a select few who believe in a single god." Esma watched him as he thought this point over. "Aurelia may not say this, but she has a viewpoint that many would call her a heathen for, or would try to tell her that she is wrong for."

"Really?"

"She believes everyone has the right to believe in what they want, that not one religion is truly the correct one but that all are valid in their own ways," Esma closed her eyes, "Aurelia is a very special type of person," Esma felt another smile tug at the corners of her lips. "She was born with a heart of gold, the gentlest soul around, and is a treasure to behold."

"I know," Cullen smiled as he gained a faraway look that told Esma all she needed to know. 

_The man is beyond in love with her, even as a were-creature he is beyond the terms of love_ , "I'm glad she found you," Esma told him, shocking him out of his thoughts. 

"What?"

"Believe me, I am glad she found you," Esma told him, "Even when she had Varian, Aurelia was always lonely. Never had any true friends nor did she ever take any true lovers, or even any lovers in general, but I just know that you are the one person, the only person, she will need during this shitstorm." 

"I..." Cullen wasn't sure what to say. Aurelia had told him that Esma was unpredictable, but something told him now that he had nothing to fear from this Witch who stood there before him. 

"Don't worry Commander, you're a good man even someone as unpredictable as I can see that, but I will tell you this," Esma frowned as he met her eyes again, "There will come a day when Aurelia needs you more than most. Aurelia is still human, but even with a soul as gentle as hers and a heart of gold, she does blame herself for a lot of things and one day that will overwhelm her. When that day comes, _save her from herself_." Esma told him as she turned to walk away, leaving him standing alone and confused by what she meant.

_Save her from herself?_ Cullen questioned as he turned and walked away from the stables. _Why would Aurelia need saving?_


	8. Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do apologize for the rather late update on this story. Apparently, the muse in charge of the inspiration behind this story decided to take an unauthorized vacation (without me no less, the bitch) but has returned and with her, returns someone that Aurelia needs as well!

Aurelia frowned as she stood over the dead body of the barbarian, an Avvar, and shook her head. _"It did not have to come to this,"_ She whispered as she pulled away to watch as the freed soldiers and scouts slowly made their way from the room they had been trapped in. _Yet it did..._ She watched as the group of men and women disappeared from sight and heard Bull walking up to her. 

"Boss, you okay?"

"What?" Aurelia looked to the qunari who was watching her with a careful eye. It took a moment for his question to register in her mind, then she nodded quickly. "I'm fine." She answered as she looked back down at the body. "Ahh..." She felt her mind blank out at that moment, "...What do the Avvar do with their deceased?" She questioned as she looked at the other two before looking back at Bull who felt his mind blank out as well.

"I will take care of the deceased," the man they had met a day before came walking up and Aurelia turned to him to see it was the one who had called himself a "Sky Watcher" and Aurelia nodded in respect to the man.

"Very well, Sky Watcher," Aurelia moved away from the body as the man approached. But she felt him watching her carefully and turned to meet his eyes while some unknown thought struck her out of the blue and she frowned as he spoke. 

"We are not as different as you would believe us to be, Child of the Gods." With that, he turned around and began to prepare the bodies as Aurelia lead her companions away from that area.

His words left her in a daze, and so she allowed her body to function on "autopilot" as she tried to unscramble her thought process, but even after they finished up with everything in the Fallow Mire, Aurelia was unable to fully unscramble her thoughts and as a consequence, missed the look that was shared between Bull and Dorian. A few weeks later found Aurelia standing at her desk, but she wasn't seeing the paperwork that sat before her which demanded her immediate attention, in fact, she really wasn't _seeing_ anything as she was too far gone in a stupor to realize that she was back in Skyhold. As she stared blankly into an abyss of nothingness, she did not hear Cullen approach her nor did she hear him say or whisper her name. "Inquisitor?" He asked but no response came from her, "Aura?" He tried again but still nothing and that sent him almost spiraling into fear. He took her wrist in his hand and felt for her pulse. As he counted the beats of her heart, he was glad to feel that it was beating normally, but he could smell that something was wrong with her and then it hit him. She was in a state of shock that he had seen before in some of the younger mages from his Templar days and he frowned as he realized what he had to do. Speaking softly to her, he placed his hands on her shoulders and (adding the last part) he kissed the back of her neck. "Aurelia, listen to me," He whispered, "Follow the sound of my voice," He didn't need to see her eyes to know that she was slowly coming out of whatever unseeing stupor she was in. "Come back to me, love," He continued to speak to her and soon she blinked as she finally came to realize where she was. 

"I...When did I get back to Skyhold?" She questioned as Cullen released her shoulders and moved to stand beside her, allowing her to see him so she wouldn't spazz out.

"You returned late last night," He told her as she frowned but he spoke again with the answer to the question he could see in her eyes. "You were in a form of shock," He told her as she frowned. He instinctively knew that despite her being out of shock, she was soon likely to enter a state of lingering sadness and had come prepared. He quickly guided her to the middle of the room, had her sit down to think on what the cause of the shock was, moved away from her to shift forms and quickly returned to her to lay around her in a semi-circle as the tears finally came. 

"Oh Gods, what have I done?!" She questioned as she buried her face into his thick mane. As she cried, Cullen was content to lay there and allow her to sob while he nuzzled her arm.

*****

Aurelia was sitting at her desk, finally tackling the mountains of paperwork she had to get done before she left Skyhold again, and almost did not notice when Cullen's hands began to rub her shoulders, but couldn't help the smile that crossed her face as she huffed out a chuckle. "Cullen, you are not helping," She turned her gaze to him and he smiled warmly at her. 

"I'm not sorry," He told her as she laughed and turned back to her work. Her laughter sent his head reeling and he couldn't help but keep a goofy smile on his face; her laugh was something he wanted to hear more of and silently he swore to himself to find a way to get her to laugh again. He stayed with her through the rest of the day and into early evening, but pulled away from her as Esma was lead up into Aurelia's room. 

"Esma?" Aurelia questioned until she saw the concerned look on the other woman's face. "What's wrong?" 

"You need to see for yourself," Esma frowned as Aurelia looked to Cullen to see that the man was just as confused as she was. Aurelia followed Esma with Cullen close behind. When they arrived down in the main hall, Aurelia recognized Xavier immediately and now it was her turn to frown. 

"Xavier?" She asked as the man turned to her.

"Aurelia," He greeted her as she noticed that he was holding something in a bundle of blankets. Before she could ask what he was holding, the familiar sound of a hurt baby animal reached her ears and she all but leapt to his side to see the sight of a cub of a very particular species of big cat wrapped up in the bundle and as she met the eyes of the cub her soul felt that something was familiar about this cub, though what it was she couldn't say what it was about the cub that was. She looked up to Xavier and he let her take the cub from him and now Cullen could see what the rush was about as the sound that the cub made hit his ears. 

 _A lion cub?_ He questioned as he walked up to see that he had assumed correctly as he saw the cub snuggle into Aurelia's arms but as it did, something in Cullen told him exactly why this cub had been brought to his mate. Varian had returned.


	9. Eight

Aurelia was a whirlwind as she rushed around Skyhold, she was grabbing select ingredients from the Garden, some wood to act as a splint and managed to get some bandages from the surgeon (too whom she had explained the reason why she needed the bandages). Cullen watched as she returned to him and the cub and had him hold the tiny thing as she first set about to splitting his right front leg much to the displeasure of the cub. "I know little one," She spoke softly to the cub who continued to protest her gentle touch, "I know it doesn't feel good, but it needs to be done," She whispered as the cub growled at her, "Hey now," She finished hat she was doing and met the cubs blue eyes, "Behave brat." 

Cullen had to bit back a laugh as he watched her get up and head over to where she was preparing a sleeping-draught for the cub. "I don't think calling him a brat will help the matter any," Cullen told her as she looked at him with a hint of confusion before she remembered that Cullen was a were-lion.

"Right you'd be able to tell," She muttered to herself as she went straight back to work.

Cullen watched her and realized that he could honestly sit there and watch her work all day, sadly that was not their fate at this time and it worried him. Every day she threw herself out into battle, would return to them to listen in on reports from him and the other two, would give hem some new assignments then head back out into the field to continue working. That's how it had been in Haven and he was sure that's how it would be here in Skyhold as well. _But,_ he began to think, _One day... she might not return._ He knew he shouldn't allow that kind of thought into his mind but he also knew that it was the truth. She could very well possibly one day not return to him and with her magic being so chaotic right now, he would take these remaining days with her in stride. He watched as she administered the potion carefully to the cub.

"There you go," She whispered as the cub licked the droplets off of the tip of her fingers. "Only a couple of drops should be needed to help him sleep for at least an hour or two." She frowned as she pulled away to look through her chest that sat near her wardrobe. Cullen eventually left her to check on the troops but upon returning, he saw that Aurelia had fallen into a deep slumber, with the cub while pining her left arm to the bed under a tiny paw and his head. Smiling to himself Cullen knew that Aurelia needed her sleep, and so quietly walked over to her bed, carefully pulled up the covers, tucked her and the cub in, then gently left a kiss on her forehead.

As he pulled away, he heard his beloved sigh contentedly and chuckled softly, “Sleep well, my love,” then as quietly as he had entered the room, he left while making sure to shut the door silently as possible.


	10. Nine (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not very good at scenes like this so please forgive me if it sucks.

Cullen sat on the edge of the bed watching the cub while Aurelia went to grab something from the kitchen. He watched as the cub tried (and was not yet successfully) to give a roar at him and couldn’t help but smile, “Still need practice there Cub.” He told the little one who huffed at him, an Idea came to him and standing he walked away to set his breastplate, shoulders, and braces down on the chair near Aurelia’s desk, “Let me show you something, Cub.” He removed his shirt to reveal his muscular upper body. With the cub watching Cullen swiftly finished undressing and changed forms much to the cub’s curiosity. Hopping carefully back onto the bed, Cullen lay down and the cub came over to him. He let the cub sniff him and before he knew it, they both fell asleep in the warm light of the sun. 

“Cullen?” Aurelia questioned quietly figuring the little cub to be asleep. What she wasn’t expecting was to see the love of her life in his lion form laying and sleeping on her bed with the cub resting next to him. Smiling with a soft laugh, Aurelia couldn’t help but shake her head slowly. “And he wants to call me lazy,” Aurelia walked over to her desk and set the tray of food down onto the desk, grabbed Cullen’s discarded clothing (making sure to fold it all up carefully), placed them on the only other free chair and then turned to his armor and quietly placed it on the spare armor rack she kept in her room. Looking back towards Cullen she could now see him in all his liony glory and was amazed at what she saw. Where Varian had had a dark mane, Cullen’s mane was as golden as his hair in human form. His mane was as “Full” as Varian’s had been if not more so as it framed his face perfectly while still reaching towards his back legs as it flowed along his stomach, while it also covered his shoulders and halfway along his back. Despite what her mind told her, she knew his mane to be rather soft, almost silky in nature. Turning away from the rather gorgeous were-lion sleeping on her bed (who was now also give off soft snores, much to her amusement), Aurelia set to looking over reports for the day and either answering letters or setting aside “marriage” proposals that some Nobles had sent her way as a way to win the favor of the Inquisition, she wasn’t sure how much time passed before she felt Cullen’s now human hands on her shoulders, massaging the tense muscles and all but causing her to melt as she felt the day’s tension slip away. 

“Why didn’t you wake me?” He inquired as she shook her head. 

“Because you looked extremely comfortable, passed out the way you were. Besides, you needed the sleep,” She replied as he leaned down to kiss the back of her exposed neck, causing a rather uncharacteristic shiver to run along her spine. 

“I would have slept better if you had joined me.” He whispered into her ear as he ran his cheek against her smooth one. He had come to discover that, due in part to the fact that he had what she had once referred to as a “five ‘o clock shadow”, when he ran his cheeks or chin against her cheeks she would almost purr like a house cat and so made a point to do it as often as possible. 

“I didn’t want to take away from your bonding time with the cub.” She purred as he chuckled, before nuzzling her neck. 

“You smell so good...” he growled low as he began to nip at her causing her to shiver again while one of his hands trailed along her shoulder, slowly along her side and wrapped around her stomach to pull her closer to him. What he could now smell was how aroused he was making her and as soon as his other arm trapped her against his still bare form his left hand trailed down to where he was sure she was wet for him. Rubbing her through her clothing he heard her try and hold back a moan, “I want to claim you, to hear you scream out my name as I take you over and over. To have you cry out who you belong to so all of Skyhold knows that you are mine.” He put a bit of pressure upon her and she hissed in a breath. He was sure, that with his words alone he could most likely cause her to orgasm and that was what he aimed for even as she reached back to grip his shoulder over her own. 

“ _Cullen_...” she finally managed to find her voice and the whine that his name came out in caused another possessive growl to escape him. She found the hand he was taunting her with and moved it under her shirt to the edge of her pants. “ _Please_...” she whimpered as he realized that she was going to surrender a part of herself to him right then and there. Almost groaning, he swiftly undid the button to her pants, slide his hand under them and her smalls and slid down to where she waited for him. 

“So wet...” he groaned as his hand slide between her legs and began to tease her, making her squirm as she quietly pleaded with him. 

“Cullen...please... I need...” She gasped quietly as he slipped a finger into her core. 

“Need what? What do you need?” He questioned as she felt him begin to tease her by slipping his finger in and out. 

“I need to feel you...” he pushed his finger into her a bit harder and she found herself releasing his shoulders to grab onto her desk for purchase. Her body was shivering, she wanted to feel him in her. “I want you...” her knuckles went white as she all but clawed the edge of the desk. 

“Want me what?” He inquired, knowing that she was damn near begging him to fuck her. 

“Fuck me, please!” She begged as he pulled his finger away, freed his hand from the confines of her pants, which he promptly yanked down before placing himself just against her. 

He didn’t need to warn her that he was entering her, she seemed to already know, as the moment he slid in he could feel her tightening around him. He forced himself to be still for a moment, to allow her to adjust to him (he had heard the cry she gave at his entrance and knew that he was her first, but if not the first, then the first in a long time). He slowly began to move and he found her receptive of his motions as he growled in her ear. “You are mine,” he thrust in and out as he nuzzled the area between her neck and shoulder. He felt himself automatically pick up speed until finally, she was clawing at the surface of the desk while either growling or saying his name a if it was a prayer. He could feel the lion within rising and forced himself to pull out and away, but she didn’t seem to be having any of that and turning she tackled him to the ground as he found himself in her again. She began moving on top of him as he felt his claws coming out and digging into the rug beneath them. “Aura... I don’t know if I can...” his hips bucked as she continued to ride him. “Aura...Aurelia...” he moaned as she felt herself tightening around him. With a final thrust of his hips, she tumbled over with his name escaping her as a howl, as he roared out hers. They had climaxed together, and he felt himself emptying into her as she orgasmed. She felt herself collapse upon him and felt his arms wrap around her, somehow still sheathed inside her. Neither could speak as they attempted to catch their breaths but when they finally could speak, the first words out of his mouth was an apology. 

“What for?” 

“I wanted to wait to go that far but I couldn’t help myself, and I am sorry,” He told her as she placed her hands on either side of him and looked down into his eyes. 

“Never apologize for that,” she told him and before he could protest she kissed him. “We are mates, Cullen, its only natural for you to want to claim what belongs to you. Before you disturbed me, I was actually wondering how long it would take before you caved into that feeling.” 

He chuckled then, “Did I pass the expectation?” 

“I was giving you at least two more months before you would cave in.” 

“But does it count if I didn’t claim you yet?” He asked as she frowned. 

“I...” her mind went blank as she realized that he hadn’t fully claimed her. “...fuck you,” she frowned as he smirked and bucked his hips causing her to gasp as he slammed fully into her. 

“Gladly,” he growled as he pulled her closer and rolled them to where he was above her, he nuzzled her neck, before ripping off her shirt and breastband, throwing both elsewhere. Where to she wasn’t sure but she could be certain that it was the same location that her pants and smalls had gone in. Wrapping her legs around his waist she felt him begin the process over again but this time his teeth turned fangs, found the area between her neck and shoulder and as he gave one final thrust he bit down hard, leaving an open wound that would be a scar for the rest of her life. Pulling away from her completely Cullen felt his lion form forcing him to shift into a half beast and felt the pain of it as he changed. Crouched as what many would consider being a true half-beast, Cullen had to force himself to regain control, before looking at Aurelia who watched him worriedly. “This is what I was worried about,” he frowned as she shook her head. 

“I'm still not scared, I trust you.” She whispered as she moved closer to him and kissed his muzzle. He couldn't help the growl that escaped him and pulled her on top of him. 

“Aura, I could hurt you like this. I could, but then he felt her settle over him and felt himself involuntarily slide back into her. She moaned at the odd sensation that his now “spiked” member gave her and kissed his muzzle over and over. 

“I trust you...” she whispered as he felt himself thrusting despite his more human self begging him to stop. Growling he licked the wound he had given her only moments ago and felt himself empty into her again. 

“Mine!” He growled as she cried out his name once more. “You belong to me, no other.” The sensation of screwing her as a half-beast felt oddly right to him. As a man, it had felt great, in this form it felt perfect, and part of him wondered if she would allow him to screw her as a full on lion, but some part of him wanted to wait until she would allow him to transform her. They continued this process well into the nighttime hours, only stopping to make sure to eat, check up on and feed the cub (since Aurelia continued to give him the potion she had made, they didn’t have much to worry about as it was allowing his leg to heal), then they would return to their activity. As the midnight hour rolled around, Aurelia lay nestled against Cullen as his chest rose and fell. “What are you thinking about?” He questioned looking at her as she turned her head to face him. 

“Just a conversation that Esma and I had earlier today, or rather this morning.” 

“Oh?” He inquired as she sighed. 

“She “found” another way to ensure that my rampant powers would not take my life but...” 

“What?” 

“It would involve something we discussed some time ago.” 

“Your transformation into a werebeast?” He frowned as she nodded. 

“If I were to allow you to transform me...we would have to find a safe and secluded area, Esma would be there as well as her mate, don't give me that look, vampires are physically stronger then we give them credit for,” Cullen frowned again, he didn't mind the thought of a vampire, but it was the strange smell that came from the undead being that really bothered him. “Esma would have to, in a sense, strip me of my powers and you would have to quickly do what is needed to transform me.” She could see the uncertainty in his eyes and wondered what he would say. Sitting up, Cullen ran his thumb along her cheek and frowned. 

“Is this what you want?” He questioned softly as she leaned her head into his palm. 

“I want to be with you. I want to grow old with you, watch as our children grow up and have children of their own.”

Cullen felt his heart stop at that moment as he thought that over. A future with Aurelia heavy with his child, a future where they had children and grandchildren. Then his thoughts turned to the mark on her hand, “Will this,” he touched her left hand, “Be affected by the loss of your powers and the transformation?” 

“No,” she shook her head, “Esma has already done some scrying to check for that and will tell you the same thing. It will not be affected by those two things. Apparently, whatever gods, goddesses or whatever decided that I was to have this,” she looked at her hand, won’t let me escape that destiny so easily.” She closed her eyes as she felt his lips claim hers softly. He knew that she hated having the Anchor on her hand, hated the fact that she had been the one to gain its chaotic abilities, and just all around hated it. 

"What are you thinking of, love?" Cullen asked quietly after a few moments of silence. 

"Just something I need to speak to Esma about," She told him as they cuddled closer to each other. "But that can wait as I just want to be with you my leòmhann ghaisgich _(warrior lion)_." He gave something akin to an approving purr as he felt her bury her head into his mane. 


	11. Ten

Aurelia sat holding the lion cub in her arms, a bad storm had finally rolled in like she had been expecting the past week and the cub refused to eat or drink anything as it clawed into her arms at the loud roar of thunder. Aurelia wondered what Cullen was doing until the man came up the stairs and shook the water from his head. "How is he?" he nodded towards the cub as Aura sighed. 

"He will be fine-Ouch, easy little one!" She turned to the cub whose sharp little claws dug into her skin, cutting it open in four marks. "One would think by now that with as many scars as I have on my arms I'd be numb to the pain of a lion cub's claws." Cullen watched as she sat there holding the cub close his claws digging into her skin, "You know little one you remind me of Var-!" Then it hit her hard and suddenly her mind was transported to a time and place that was nothing more than a distant memory. 

"Aura?" Cullen questioned as he watched her sit there in slight shock.

"Cullen, would you mind coming over here and holding him for a moment?" She asked as he frowned but took the cub and held him close as Aura went directly to where her book of spells lay. He watched as Aura found whatever she was looking for then, grabbing her staff, she concentrated on the crystal resting at the top and muttered something under her breath.  When she looked back towards the cub, Cullen could see the shock written upon her face, "Chan eil mi ga chreidsinn! _(I don't believe it!)_ "

"Aura?" Cullen inquired as she looked from the cub to him. 

"He **_is_** Varian reborn."

****

Aura walked down to speak with Esma who was talking with her lover and swiftly changed her language to her own to speak with them in private. _"Esma, we need to speak. You too, Xav."_ She told the vampire who frowned. They followed her to the war room and Aura leaned against the war table.

 _"Where is your mate?"_ Xavier asked as Aura smirked. 

 _"Take a wild guess._ "

Esma laughed, _"If I had to guess I would say: Bonding with the cub as they are passed out on your bed?"_

 _"Yep,"_ Aura smiled as both Xavier and Esma laughed. 

_"Lions, they are possibly nothing more than just the biggest housecats around."_

_"Don't remind me,"_ Aura smiled as she shook her head. _"I have two of them now and one is my life-mate."_

 _"I feel sorry for you,"_ Xavier said as Aura gave him an expression that told him of her unamusement.

 _"Not as much I feel sorry for Esma,"_ Aura ducked laughing as a book found its way through the air towards her. 

 _"Speaking of life-mates,"_ Xavier smiled knowingly as his eyes fell to her shoulder, _"I see he's claimed you."_ Aura felt her hand automatically fly to where he was looking and felt a blush creep onto her face. _"Be proud, Sister,"_ he smiled at her, _"He is well worthy of you and you of him. Plus it's not every day the sister of a Vampire is claimed by a half-lion."_  

_"You do realize that you are not truly my brother right Xav?"_

_"I know but to me, you will always be my little sister,"_ he told her as she smiled at his words. _"So when's the wedding?"_

Aura looked to him in shock, _"What?"_  

_"You heard me, when can I expect him to be my brother-in-law?"_

_"I.. ah... um.."_ Aura felt her cheek heat up as she tried to look anywhere but at him. 

 _"Xavier! be nice!"_ Esma scolded the man as he laughed.

 _"ANYWAYS!"_ Aura started as she turned the conversation to the cub.

_"So he is Varian reborn?"_

_"Aye, I checked with the spell."_

_"Hmn, sadly he is too young for you to bind yourself with again,"_ Esma frowned as she paced in thought. _"Give me some time to think this over and scry what I can from the waters. There may be another way to bind your power until he is old enough to be bound to you again."_

"I hope so." Aura agreed as they left the war room, and while Esma went to go find out what she could,  Aura found herself in her room to sing the lion cub back to sleep as Cullen, who was in his lion form, flicked an ear as he listened to her singing. He watched her as she ran a hand along the cub's head and back and heard the cub "purr" as she sang him to sleep. The song was, from Cullen's perspective, a lullaby of sorts and as his head rested on his own paws he found that it put him to sleep as well, but only after she placed her free hand into his mane. Eventually, she found herself leaning against him, with her head resting on his side and Cullen opened an eye to see that she, along with the cub, were fast asleep, and thus he moved his head to rest closer to her side. To him, this moment felt complete though inwardly part of him wished that the cub she was holding was their son instead of the reborn Varian, but for now, he was content to wait for those moments to come in their own time. 

As Cullen and Aura slept, Bull was sitting in the Tavern as Dorian came sauntering up with a smirk. "Apparently the Golden Commander has finally laid claim to our dear Witch."

"Oh?" Dorian nodded to Bull's question and launched into what all he had heard about Cullen and Aura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a youtube video link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gMcwwnRcxv8  
> This is the song Aurelia is singing to the lion cub.


	12. Eleven

_Soft, fat and fluffy flakes of snow fell slowly to the ground as Aura watched them dance around in the wind. She was alone as the heard the hustle and bustle of the troops and people of Haven finally died down as night fell upon the land, yet she was lost to them as she sat near the frozen lake watching the snowfall from the grey clouds overhead but despite the fact that the sounds that had echoed all around her only moments ago were no longer existent, Aura was as still as the nighttime air because everything was still and silent and very_ calm.  _She continued to watch the snow fall while it remained undisturbed by her presence. She felt nothing as her eyes went from flake to flake, no sorrow, no pain (which many would wonder how seeing as she had been clawed at by a terror demon and it had left some rather nasty wounds on her side), no fear, there were no traces of her emotions and for once she was okay with that. Closing her eyes, Aura entered a half-conscious state of mind, a meditation, and as she counted backward from ten she felt herself slipping further and further away and drawing closer and closer to a beautiful yet ancient tree that was her place of sanctuary. She knew her body was safe, no demons could ever possess her so long as Varian was connected to her through their unique bond; but as she approached the tree the double doors at the roots of the tree slowly opened and soon she was within the tree while being surrounded by five other doors while the ones she had just entered closed behind her. Beneath her feet, seemingly carved into the tree itself, was the Witch's Pentacle, a star whose points touched all of the doors except for the ones she had entered this place from. Approaching the middle she reached out and placed her hand on the middle of a table and soon one other joined her._

_“Aurelia,” a familiar voice had her looking up to see the man whom she was vowed to obey. “Sister of the Circle. Physical embodiment of the Air. Daughter of the Ancients who called upon Storms. You are ill-at-ease?”_

_“It is my King. He who is the Physical embodiment of Spirit. Son of Ancients who are both benevolent and malevolent. Ruler of the Circle. I, who am the chosen of the Air, am at a loss. My human heart and body have begun to desire and crave the touch and feel of the man who is not one of the Circle nor protected by it. I know that to him I am a Herald of some woman named Andraste and thus I am his leader at this time.”_

_“Yet?”_

_“I wish to seek your wisdom. Should I pursue anything between this man and I, while letting this between him and I unfold naturally or would it be a hopeless endeavor?” Aura questioned as the one she was speaking to thought it over carefully._

_His eyes closed as Aura waited for his word and suddenly he spoke, “Pursue him but allow things to happen naturally. You and he are bound. You were meant for each other, Child of the Air.” With that, the man, the King of the Elemental Planes, began to walk towards his door and as it opened he stopped to look back at her only once. “Soon, Tempest, you will need him as he will be your salvation.”_

_Aura pulled away from the table and watched the man vanish. “He will be my salvation?” Aura wondered what that meant but then turned and left the area walked back out and stopped to look the Ancient tree over. It was a massive willow tree, a tree that she was particularly fond of, then counting back from ten once more she left that area before opening her eyes, physically._

Aura blinked sleep away as she looked around the room. She was laying on her side, that much she was aware of but soon came to the realization that the cub, who she had decided to call Varian since he was Varian reincarnated, was in his bed that had been made for him by Blackwall with the help of Cullen in his lion form (though Aura wondered how that had worked out as Cullen in his lion form was by far larger then any natural-born lion [which in truth was a common thing for all were-creatures] and thus wasn’t a perfect example of how large Varian would be when fully grown, but she wasn’t complaining) and she heard a soft snore coming from behind her. Looking around she noted that it was still dark out and yawning, she rested her head back down. She wasn't tired, in fact, she was so far from being tired that all she could do was stare out towards the balcony and allowed her thoughts to run rampant at this time. 


	13. Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone give a bunch of thanks to Fyrefae for being the one help me to NOT give up completely on this story with her comment in the last chapter.
> 
> Also: Short chapter because it's been giving me some issues and Aurelia has been no help whatsoever and Cullen had to come to the rescue... So this is a mostly Cullen chapter.

Aura rubbed at her temples as she leaned back in her chair. If she wasn’t out and about doing what she could for the Inquisition, then she was stuck at her desk in her room writing letters to the nobles that she really could give two fewer shits about and if she wasn't doing that she was with Josephine "entertaining" the visiting nobles. Sighing, Aura stood and began  "Headache, love?" The voice that spoke caused Aura to almost leap out of her skin as she jumped away from her desk. 

"Holy shit!" She yelped as she looked up to see Cullen walking up. 

"I'm sorry, I keep forgetting you don't have my sense of hearing." He apologized as she sighed. "Are you alright?"

"I wish I could say I was, but...I just can't seem to focus on anything today," She told him as his golden eyes studied her while she looked outside towards the balcony. Her scent hadn't changed, he would have noticed, yet there seemed to be some form of sorrow hanging around her as she stood there. He looked towards the balcony, then he noted that she still hadn't had the bed of the cub removed and wondered if her sorrow was the reason it was still there. Looking towards Aura, he remembered what had happened to the lion cub and felt his beast quiet down. She was still hurting from the loss of the cub. She was still blaming herself for not noticing that something outside of the broken leg of the cub had been wrong and felt the cub's loss just as keenly as a lioness would for any of her children and suffice to say, he too felt the loss of the cub as much as Aura did as she was his mate. _**ANY**_ loss she would feel would spread to him as it was HIS job to ensure the health of his _family_ , his _pride_ and Aura and the cub (for however briefly it had been) were apart of his pride. He could sense and see just how much like a grieving mother, _a grieving lioness_ , she was just from her actions alone as if he timed it just right, he could look up at her and see her looking towards the cub's bed, or staring towards it, and would watch as she gave a look that only someone who had experienced a family-like bond, a mother-child like bond, with such a young creature could. 

"My love," he moved closer to her and, as gently as he could, placed his hand on her cheek and forced her to look at him. "You couldn't have known. Even I didn't know and I have the senses of an animal." He told her softly as he wrapped his arms around her while she buried her face into the fur mantle around his shoulders. Reaching a hand up to place on the back of her head, he held her close as she finally let her tears fall. He tightened his grip around her as he moved his hand back to around her waist and kissed her forehead. "Let's lay down for a while," He offered as she allowed him to carefully lift her up into his arms and carried her to the bed where he pulled the covers up over her, before removing his armor and clothing to shift forms and lay behind her in his lion form. Resting his head on her side, he pretended to sleep and it seemed to work as soon she slipped out of the waking world and into the fade, but he did not dare to move until he was _completely_ sure that she was asleep. After he was sure she was asleep, he hopped down off of the bed shifted back to his human self, and dressed, though he chose to leave his armor and shirt off.  Walking over to sit down next to her on the bed, he brushed his fingers against her cheek and carefully leaned forward to kiss her forehead before pulling away and watching her sleep as she sighed contentedly; He refused to allow her out of his sight for too long while she was in Skyhold because for the past week and a half, he had been having a rather vivid nightmare-like dream that involved her. Closing his eyes for a moment he could almost see the dream again and felt a shiver run down his spine but shook it off as he stood and walked over to lean against the door of one of the two balconies she or rather THEY had as he had moved his stuff in into their now shared room because she refused to allow him to sleep alone ever again, and while yes it was taxing on her to help him deal with his nightmares he knew she wouldn't trade it for anything. Turning his head to look at her from over his shoulder, Cullen smiled softly as he turned his thoughts to the specific day that was fast approaching: _Aura's Birthday_. Smiling as he remembered the gift he had gotten her, he couldn't help but feel a bit glad (or rather a bit smug) that she had shared that date with him, and being how he was he had told the others and they had immediately jumped on the idea to plan a party for her, while making sure **_HE_ ** kept Aura distracted and well he was being very successful at that and would be successful even after the party was over as this was the week she was finally allowing him to do the one thing they had discussed on several occasions: Cullen would finally be able to turn her into one of his kind. 

Closing his eyes, he felt another shiver (this one more welcome than the last one) cause his whole body to shake as he looked over at her with eyes darkening at the thought that presented itself to him. Once she was like him, he wouldn't need to worry about holding back. He wouldn't have to worry about bruising her, or fear the involuntary shifting of forms because she would be able to handle it all. He smelled the air and sighed as he watched her sleep, and was silently glad that she was no longer in danger of being killed by her rampant power because she didn't have her powers anymore. Esma had made sure of that before leaving the other day while promising to return to do the same thing for her that Aura had done for Cullen. Though as he thought over the fact that she no longer had her magic, he couldn't help but manage a small chuckle as he remembered catching Aura and Cassandra beating the ever living hell out of each other as Aura got back into the swing of using a sword a shield. Granted Aura had also been utterly exhausted after that and had managed to take a bath before passing out on their bed while ignoring the fact that she had completely missed two meals and he had only smiled and made sure to have a tray waiting for her in the morning. Looking back outside he thought over his plans for her and smiled. She would soon be his, not just physically but through her soul as well and he was sure they would enjoy ever minute of it.


End file.
